Before the Lightning: The Tale of Wally West
by Amydiddle
Summary: Before the bolt of lightning hit the young child, before he moved in with his Uncle and Aunt. Wallace West was just a name that the teacher's knew because of his I.Q. It was a name that labeled him Rudolph's West's seven year old son that couldn't do anything right no matter how hard he tried. This is his story of his journey to becoming Kid Flash. *Warning: Child Abuse*
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND SOME OF THESE HEADCANONS….but I do own the idea for a cosplay Wally West as my first non-anime cosplay. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.**

***WARNING CHILD-ABUSE IN LATER CHAPTERS***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All Wallace West could do was silently make his way home; his face ashen compared to his flaming red hair. The young boy of only seven, going on eight, had already seen great terror in his own home and sadly he had begun to grow accustomed to the yelling and screaming and hitting.

Rudolph West had been out of work for almost four years now; and Wallace remembered those four years clearly and as if he was in Hell. The drinking had started first then the yelling and then the fighting; one day he had come home and his mother was gone his father only growled at him and slapped him across the face for asking where she was.

Right now the small, skinny kid was afraid to enter the house; he was failing English because of low participation and his teacher wanted to talk to his father about how withdrawn he was.

Sucking in a shaky breathe when he found himself standing outside his front door. He stared at the peeling paint for the longest time before hesitantly grabbing the dirtied brass knob and turning it; shaking violently as he walked into the home.

Glancing over at the living room he surprised to see that there was no sign of his father; a glimmer of hope lit his face as he slowly walked toward the kitchen. Maybe he could just grab an apple and hide in his room. Sadly luck was no on the poor boy's side as he slammed straight into his father's torso.

Rudolph West was a considerably large yet equally strong man who easily towered over the trembling figure of his son. His dark eyes lit with anger when he saw the boy, "What the hell do you think you are doing, Wallace?"

Wallace trembled in fear as he slowly looked up at the man before him, "I-I…I was getting a s-snack sir?"

One thing Wallace learned fast after his mother left was that his father was an easily angered man and would question everything you are doing, and everything Wallace did was very and truly wrong.

Rudolph growled and held out his hand making Wallace flinch, "Report card. Now."

The tone in his voice showed he wouldn't wait and he had not forgotten like the red head had hoped. Wallace shook as he removed his book bag from his back and opened it slowly retrieving his folder and handing it hesitantly to the out stretched hand.

It was snatched away quickly and opened; Rudolph searching for the paper that would determine everything.

Wallace didn't dare look up in fear he would get into worse trouble then he already would be. His father hadn't taken anything less than an A+ since the day his teachers told him that he had an extremely high I.Q.

Rudolph glared at the offending D next to the English class spot and read the note at the bottom that the teacher had written.

"What is that?" He growled as he grabbed Wallace's over sized shirt and shoved his face inches away from the paper.

Wallace help back a help in surprise, not even needed to pull his head back to know what his father was talking about. He quickly stammered out, "I-It's a-an una-acceptable g-grade…s-sir."

Rudolph held the boy's shirt tightly, "Exactly, which means that you don't get any dinner tonight."

Wallace dropped onto his bottom as he stared up at Rudolph as he glared down at him. Wallace knew the cue, get out of be hit.

Scrambling up the little red head grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs to his room. Tears pricked in his eyes as he made his way up the stairs only to fall once he was in the safety of the baby blue room.

His room was his only safe haven in this nightmare of a house; the only place that didn't smell of smoke or alcohol. He curled up on the bed and hugged the pillow tightly to his chest; his bottom lip quivered as he tried to fight back sobs.

* * *

_If you can't even keep good grades why should I even keep you around?_

_Get out of my sight you piece of trash!_

_If you even think about telling anyone I will make sure that no one will find you?_

_How could anyone love something as useless and pathetic as you? Heck even your own mother left you, you should be grateful I didn't throw you out! _

_This is for your own good, Wallace. It will teach you to be a better man. _

Before the belt could hit him Wallace woke with a jolt and looked around the dark room.

He glanced at his clock to see it was past midnight and knowing his father's routine, the man would be past-out by the TV after drinking too many beers at this time.

As quietly as the boy could he slipped out of bed and crept down the stair case; ignoring the empty feeling in his stomach. Peeking into the living room to find the TV blaring and his dad past out in his old and worn recliner.

As quietly as he could Wallace crept into the kitchen; glancing at the dirty dishes knowing that he was going to be doing those tomorrow morning unless he wanted to be yelled at when he got home from school.

Opening the fridge silently as possible he glanced around the barely filled contraption; finally locating the apple he had been craving when he got home.

Grabbing it and stared at it like it was the Holy Grail before shutting the door silently; looking behind him cautiously before creeping out of the kitchen.

Wallace made sure his father was still asleep before ascending the stair case to his room; a trip he had done for most of his young life.

Creeping back into his room he smiled as the small victory and held the apple to his mouth; biting into it quickly. Juice dribbled down his chin as he savored the taste, this apple saving him from starvation.

He ate the apple slowly, savoring the taste since he didn't know if he would have the chance again to taste something as sweet as this little treat. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he crawled back under the covers and said his prayers.

Wallace stared at the walls for a long time before finally closing his eyes and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I am thankfully back into the DC universe and am kick starting this with finally getting to write about dear little Wally. **

**As for Start it Again I have lost interest in the story and I am sorry for that but do not fret I will keep pushing myself to write it I just need to find the plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

***INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Wallace awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock with a groan; his head hurt and so did his stomach but that wasn't going to stop his father for yelling at him for not getting up on time to make breakfast.

The boy pushed himself out of bed and changed into a faded red shirt; over-sized as ever.

Slinking down stairs slowly, he peered into the empty living room as he made his way towards the morning lit kitchen.

Wallace glanced at the dirty dishes and sighed quickly rolling up the over-sized shirt's sleeves and washing them; by the time he was done it was about six thirty in the morning.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the last two eggs and some cheese and pulled out a frying pan; quickly making his own breakfast.

He listened to the silence of the house and how it seemed to amplify the sound of the eggs as they crackled. He added the cheese to the scrambled mess before putting it in a plate.

Eating quickly was always the way to go if he wanted to avoid the hung over Rudolph. He glanced at the clock again as he rinsed off the plate before putting it with the rest of the dishes in the dish washer.

His green eyes scanned the hall before he went back upstairs to grab his bag; his father's snores erupting from the room down the hall.

He quickly grabbed the school bag, not realizing it was opened, a slung it onto his back a little too quickly. Pencils and pens fell out with a clatter causing the boy to jump; he stood their frozen in fear now sure what to do till he heard his father's snores.

He was in the clear; as quickly as he could he made his way down the stairs and out the door. As soon as he left the house it felt like all the weight he didn't know he was carrying had been lifted off his shoulders.

Wallace stared up at the sky for a few seconds before making his way down to where his bus would pick him up from school. His eyes were trained on the cracked side walk with great interest as he let his mind wander.

* * *

"—Wallace!"

Wallace snapped to attention after about the fifth time his teacher had called on him.

Ms. Jean frowned at the small read head in the back as the rest of the class giggled in amusement at their classmate's mishap.

"Wallace, are you going to answer the question?"

Wallace only stared ahead at her; his ears becoming as red as his hair from embarrassment. His green eyes lowered as he gave a quick and embarrassing answer, "C-could you repeat is, ma'am?"

Ms. Jean sighed and turned back to the bored, "What is onomatopoeia?"

"It is a used in writing to describe a sound l-like pop…or buzz…"

Ms. Jean nodded and continued to go over the vocabulary to her class her brown eyes sometimes wandering over to the little red head in the back to find that he was looking somewhere else or scribbling on a piece of scrap paper.

By the end of the class she had decided she needed to talk to him in private and called to him as the students left for lunch.

Wallace looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights before sitting down in the front row across from her desk, "Y-yes Ms. Jean?"

The woman sighed and looked him over; she didn't want to admit it to herself but the bow was quite skinny and became more skittish every day she talked to him.

"I-If it is a-about my grades I-I'm sorry…I-I'll try and do better—"

She held up a hand to cut him off, "This isn't about that Wallace. It is more about what is wrong with you; you have been zoning out more in class and barely answer questions like you did at the start of the year. Is there something going on at home you want to talk about?"

The red head didn't meet her gaze as he quickly shook his head no.

She sighed and got up from her chair making her way over so she was kneeling in front of him.

"I can tell when something is up Wally…I can see it in your eyes."

Wallace hesitantly moved his gaze to her, "H-how? How can you tell?"

She gave a light smile, grabbing one of his hands.

"I can tell because when people are scared or hesitant or even hiding something they won't meet someone's gaze. When they are lying they will look away too or their eyes won't show any emotion, and when they actually like something they will soften that is also a way to show if you should trust someone."

Wallace blinked, "You can tell all that from looking at someone?"

Ms. Jean nodded, "Now I am not going to force you to tell me what is happening just remember…whatever it is troubling you, you can come to me. If that doesn't help go to someone you trust."

Wallace nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Ms. Jean sighed when she came to the conclusion the boy in front of her wasn't going to tell her what was going on. He reached up and ruffled his hair, getting a small flinch as she reached up.

Wallace stood up after that and looked at her expectantly, "Am I allowed to go to lunch now?"

She chuckled and nodded, watching him go sadly. She knew something was up but she didn't know what.

* * *

School always seemed to go by so fast, it being a safe haven away from his own personal hell. He glared at the clock as it struck the time for school to end; the bells ringing causing all the students but him to jump from their seats.

Wallace was the last one out of the math class; he was over looked by the other kids walking by to get to their rides. He didn't look around for anyone to stop to talk because no one would.

He reached the doors and headed for his bus, getting on silently and sitting behind the driver.

The bus ride was noisy as usual, though it was a rare moment when he was sitting alone. During his time to think he came to the horrid realization that is was Friday. He looked around at the chattering students as if anyone else could share his horror but no one cared to even glance his way.

A whole weekend stuck with him; that terrible man. He dreaded the weekends so much he decided that they shouldn't exist in his world.

He prayed for the bus to explode or for his stop to never come only to find himself back on the curb to his street a few minutes later.

He turned slowly; where else could he go? No one would take him.

He dragged his worn sneakers on the ground as he walked towards his house; keeping his eyes on the cracked side walk.

This weekend was going to be the worst weekend ever.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what I want to do from this point. I know I have to get him to Barry and Iris but it is hard to fit them in the puzzle. I guess I will figure it out as I type. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own a GA comic book and action figure…and a love for Harley Quinn…all I own that is DC related.**

**Warning: Child Abuse in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Wallace couldn't believe what he was seeing as he walked down stairs early Saturday morning. Usually his father was fast asleep but here he was cleaning up his mess instead of Wallace.

Rudolph saw the boy and growled, "Don't just stand there! Clean up before your aunt gets here!"

The seven year old sprang into action at that, cleaning up the small house the best he could. He hadn't seen Aunt Iris in about three years and he barely remembered the visit other than that she had seemed very nice.

When the house was all clean Rudolph shooed him upstairs so that he couldn't be seen. His orders were clear, pretend to not be home.

It deflated the boy on the inside to have to pretend that his father was alone, that he had friends, that he had a life. He wanted to see Aunt Iris; he wanted to let her take him away from his place.

If there was one person in this family he trusted it was her.

He sat in his pajamas, stomach growling at not being fed at its usual time. He heard a car door slam and a man's voice as another slammed again.

Curiosity took over him as he peered out the window to see a blond man and his red headed aunt make their way towards the house.

* * *

"Are you really sure it was a good idea getting married and then bringing me to meet your brother?"

Barry Allen looked over at his newly wed wife with worry; though she had tried many times to get Rudolph to come out and meet her boyfriend now husband he simply refused. This last minute reunion was just so he could see what had happened in her life.

Iris shook her head and laughed as she walked up to the poorly painted door and knocked.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Barry. Don't worry yourself over it," she smiled back at the blond who nodded warily.

Rudolph quickly answered the door and smiled at his younger sister; pulling her in for a hug. His eyes quickly went to the blond next to her once she was released.

"Who is this?" He scanned the man with his dark eyes; stopping when he saw the ring on his finger.

"Rudolph I sent you in the invitation to the wedding and many before that to meet him. This is Barry Allen…my new husband."

Barry gave a small smile and a wave; reaching out a hand for a handshake only to be left with nothing and feeling extremely awkward.

"Husband, when did this happen?"

Iris sighed, "Maybe I could explain all you have missed while avoiding me inside your house, Rudolph?"

With one last glance at Barry he let Iris and him into the house; closing the door silently behind him. He led them over to the living room and sat down in his old chair.

"Sorry for the mess I wasn't expecting visitors so early in the morning."

Barry nodded and hesitantly sat on the couch next to Iris.

"Now, Iris, explain to me when this all happened?"

* * *

Wallace quietly as possible crept down the stairs to peak into the living room; his eyes latching on to the head of the new man in the house.

The living room had changed entirely, a harmless set up with the couches back to the stairs and his father's chair tilted so if he looked he would see the small head of red that was peaking.

His green eyes went up to lock with his father's dark ones. He shivered in the gaze but it seemed like his aunt noticed her brother looking behind them and turned and gave a big grin.

"Hey there," she smiled and motioned him over.

Wallace looked up at his father's eyes to see him give a small glare and a nod for him to come over. With shaky steps he made his way over to his aunt.

She pulled him up onto the couch to sit on her lap.

His green eyes locked with her's. They were soft and kind and loving; everything he wanted for someone to look at him. He trusted her; he gave a small smile at her.

Rudolph huffed in slight annoyance that the boy had gone against his instructions to stay upstairs but there was no hiding it now. He would be punished later anyway.

"Hello there," Barry smiled at the child on his wife's lap, "you must be the nephew Iris has been talking about."

Wallace looked at him warily, his smile seemed nice enough but it was hard to tell with just a glance at his eyes. He held a secret it was easy to see that but also he showed kindness like no one he had ever met.

"Don't be rude say hello to your new uncle Wallace don't just sit there like an idiot."

His father's words shook the boy out of his trance on figuring out if he could trust this man, "H-hello, sir…"

Barry blinked and looked up at Rudolph, "No need to be rude, Rudolph, but it is fine if he doesn't know to trust me or not. I'm a stranger anyway why would you trust someone that just came into your life out of the blew?"

Rudolph only huffed and looked over at the TV which was only showing the news. He grumbled as he turned off the report on the Flash's newest victory against the newest villain in Central; Mirror Master.

"He needs to learn to be considerate of his elders," Rudolph huffed.

Barry only shook his head and looked back at his new nephew with a soft smile, "What's your name?"

Wallace opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by his father, "Wallace is his name."

Barry had to admit this guy was getting on his nerves; he could have sworn he asked Wallace.

"Wallace huh..."

Wallace looked away, most people said his name was weird and old fashioned and didn't really like it.

"You know I think I will call you Wally."

The little redhead looked up in shock, "W-what?"

The blond smiled at him, "Wally; like a little nickname."

Iris smiled at her nephew and her husband it was nice to see them getting along so quickly. Wallace always had been a shy kid since his mother left; reasons still a mystery to her.

"His name is Wallace, it is a respectable name and he will use it not some useless nickname you pulled out of the air, Mr. Allen."

"W-Wally is fine…I like it…" instantly he regretted saying that as rage filled his father's eyes.

Barry looked up at Rudolph and frowned; he didn't like how this man seemed to dictate the kid's life.

"If he likes the name there is no reason for him not to accept it. He has a life and it is his name."

Barry felt a hand lay on his arm and looked to see Iris hold it, "I think it is best if we leave."

The blond frowned but he could tell she wanted to leave so he gave a sigh and stood up, "Guess we will come to visit another time. See you Wally."

He tussled the boys red hair and didn't even look at Rudolph as he made his way to the front door.

"W-wait!" Wally ran over to him and hugged his aunt and uncle, "…Thank you for coming…"

He wanted to say so much more; to ask them to take him with them or for them to know what his father was going to do.

Barry smiled down at him, "We'll see you soon, kiddo."

* * *

Wally whimpered as he held onto the frame of his bed; his father's belt hitting his back leaving great big welts.

"Don't you ever defy me again; you will accept your name and you won't speak to either of them ever again!"

Wallace lay in bed on his stomach; his back stung from the lashes he was given. He had cried himself dry but still he let out soft whimpers when he moved.

Large painful red welts lines his small back surrounded by the purple-blue of the bruises.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry…w-why won't you forgive me?"

He muttered under his breathe.

Wallace wanted out of this hell, out of this prison of a house; but he didn't know where to even start.

* * *

**A/N: Please please please leave reviews. I love having followers and favorites and all but it isn't the same without your input. It is your story too you know. **

***casually writing chapters like crazy***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What could he say, what could Wallace West say about the last day of school? While most kids waited for it since day one. Wallace was different; he dreaded it. Wishing the year could drag on just a little bit longer.

It had been two months since his Aunt and Uncle came to visit and his father had only been getting worse by the week at most. Beer cans and bottles littered the kitchen counter and floor of the living room along with some vodka bottles.

The house was getting harder to clean thanks you his usually drunk dad yelling at him when he started to clean saying he was always in the way or getting yelled at and hit when the bottles weren't cleaned up by the hung over Rudolph West.

Life was becoming unlivable for the poor boy; only thing that seemed to save his hide were his homework and rising grades.

Now with that final bells ring and the loud chatting of his classmates the world seemed to be sinking in on him.

He needed to get out; he couldn't go home this early. Why, oh, why did it have to be a half-day for the last day of school?

He was the last out of the classroom; the walk down the hall seemed so much shorter than it should have been. Before he knew it he was on the bus headed for his street.

First stop.

Fifth stop.

Eighth stop.

His stop; the bus pulled up at his curb and let him off. He watched the bus as it drove off, his heart sinking into his stomach.

He looked down at the cracked side walk that would lead to his home and shakily took his first step. Where else would he go? There was no one that would listen to his pleas or claims.

He trudged down the street, counting all the cracks in the old side walk.

Five.

Seven.

Ten.

Twenty-six.

At number forty he looked up at his house in dread; same peeling paint door, same old dirty brass door knob, same old van. Nothing had changed, and nothing would change.

He climbed the steps up slowly before peering into the window. No sign of his father in the living room though the TV was still on.

With a shaky breath he entered the house; closing the door as silently as he could. He looked around the empty hall way, leaving his shoes at the door like he always did.

He glances around the silent house warily before making a dash for the stairs. If he could avoid his father for that long he would be safe.

Fate was not nice to him as soon as he got to the upstairs hall way he found himself face to torso with his father.

Rudolph West already smelled strongly of alcohol with it only being one in the afternoon. The large man looked down at the boy with anger creeping over his features.

He grabbed the collar of Wallace's shirt before throwing him out of his way, "I don' know why you are home so early but I have a good notion why, you ungrateful little brat."

A small squeak of pain escaped Wallace's lips as he hit the wall, "N-no…it was a-a half day. L-last day of school…I-I'm not d-ditching."

Rudolph only growled not hearing his son's words, "Don' lie to me, Wallace. After all I have done for you, housed you, clothed you, and fed you. You skip school and tell me a lie like that."

There was no reasoning with the violent drunk as he grabbed Wallace by his back pack and tried to drag the boy to the bed room.

Wallace struggled to get free of the pack and soon escaped only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into his room.

"And then you try and escape punishment! You little ungrateful twerp!"

"D-dad please…y-you're drunk. Y-you knew it was a half day…I-I told you?"

Rudolph only walked closer to the shaking form of his son as he tried to scramble away.

"I-I…stop your sniveling? Can't you do anything other than stutter and mess up?"

The man reached down and grabbed Wallace by the front of his shirt. Before the kid had a chance to plea his innocence the force of his father's fist hit him square in the face.

He tried not to cry out for it only made the drunken man angrier but it he had heard a snap and tasted blood; his nose was on fire. He was in such shock that he cried out in pain.

Wallace's predictions were true and it made the violent drunk angrier which wasn't helping his current situation. He whimpered as he was once again thrown into a wall; knocking down the spelling bee and science trophies so they fell on his head.

Rudolph growled as he looked at the broken shelf and the bloodied child beside it, "Now look you are making a mess!"

A quick kick was sent to Wallace's stomach knocking the air out of the child so he would just fall down again, "Clean this mess up, brat!"

Wallace laid there, blood dripping from his nose, trying to regain breathe. When his father had left the room he muttered under his breath in a small act of defiance.

"I-I'm not a brat….I-I'm Wally West."

* * *

Weeks pasted and as much work Wally put in to keeping the house clean and staying out of his drunken father's way he always found himself being beaten and yelled at for the most random things.

Today it was for not putting the dishes back in a certain amount of time. The boy squirmed under his father as the words 'useless' were carved into his arm with a small kitchen knife.

He whimpered and almost cried out when he was kicked in the side hard after his father was done with his assault.

"Clean the mess up!"

Wally lay there for a few seconds staring at his bleeding arm.

It stung, it really did. He watched as a drop of blood ran down from the last 's' like a tear; a tear he was not allowed to shed in fear of getting hit.

He got up shakily, his side aching and arm stinging. He quickly wiped off the knife and washed it, and cleaned his blood off the floor.

Oh what a cruel world this is, making someone clean their own blood after being hit and abused.

He carefully walked into the living room where his father was drinking yet another beer, "I-Is there anything else you want?"

Rudolph didn't even look at him, "Just get out of my sight."

Wally took this as a blessing and run up to his room; curling up on the bed.

He grabbed his pillow case and pressed the cold cloth to his arm, it was all he had for relief. He didn't cry, he didn't dare shed a tear in fear that it would alert his father.

They say a home is supposed to be where you feel safe, where you feel loved, where you are surrounded by family.

How did he get stuck in a place that is the complete opposite? What did he do to deserve this torture?

Wally pulled his arm off the pillow slowly and stared at the blood stained word, "U-useless…a-all I am is useless…"

He flipped the pillow over and finally released all the tears he had been holding back, muffling his sobs into the pillow. All his anguish and all his hurt let out in this one fit of tears.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I let this chapter drag. I am waiting for the moment that it seems like a good time to let Barry and Iris step in but it just isn't there yet. **

**It hurts me that it isn't time too but the story has its own mind I guess. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things had gotten bad, horribly bad. His father left every day now and came back at night completely wasted and smelling of various smelling smokes and drugs.

Wally would try and hide but sometimes he was called only to be hit for not being fast enough of not having dinner ready.

The little redhead was starting to dread waking up in the morning; his body aching from the previous days beating or beating from two nights before.

One week his father didn't come home for a week and Wally had hoped his had died. That little glimmer of dark hope was snuffed out on a Monday when his dad came back and slammed him into a wall when he saw that they were low on food. He wasn't allowed to eat for three days after that happened.

Some nights the boy would barely get any sleep thanks to having to wait up for his father to get home in case he was summoned.

Every night was always the same; Wally would kneel by his window, new bruises or none, and pray for some way of escape.

And today he would get that one way of escape.

Wally was once again left alone in this house; his father out doing who knows what though Wally would probably find out most of it was drinking.

He had done his usual morning routine of looking around the house in case his father had not truly left before stuffing his face with a slice of bread, drinking some water, and starting his chores.

As it was a Wednesday it was time to clean the house; he slowly starting picking up empty can and bottles, cleaning up stains of questionable origin. While in the living room he found his father's watch, staring at it for a second he started up the stairs to put it in the main bed room.

He entered the room and looked around at the pig pen inside; rules dictated he was not allowed inside at all times but right now he didn't want to give the watch to his drunken father and him think he had stolen it.

He entered the room carefully and put it on the messy nightstand. He turned to leave only to notice something on the dresser.

He walked over to the dresser and reached up the best he could to reach it; sadly that wasn't enough for the short child.

He looked around the messy room and found a box filled with who knows what but it was heavy and good enough to stand on. He pushed it over to the dresser and reached up, grabbing what was on top.

He stared at it, his eyes shining with amazement; his mother's old cell phone. He opened it to find it still had service, a glimmer of hope welling up inside him before falling when he realized he didn't know who he could possibly call.

He pocketed the phone in his over sized jeans and jumped off the box. He didn't bother to push it back to its original spot and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He made his way to his room and looked around for a place to hide the phone. He eyed the obvious places before shoving it deep into his underwear drawer.

He didn't know the use for the phone but one day he was sure he would need it. He made his way out of his room to finish the cleaning before Rudolph got home.

* * *

Wally hid under his bed; it was past midnight and still no sign of his father.

The little phone's screen shown onto his freckled face as he looked for the contacts button; pressing it he scanned through them.

Home.

Rudy's Cell.

Iris's cell.

Christ-wait that was it.

He looked back up at his aunt's name and gave a small smile; why hadn't he seen it before. Aunt Iris was someone he could trust and would help him. All he had to do was call her and everything would be better.

He looked at how simple it would be to just hit the button and call her now but his smile soon fell when he heard the front door slam, his father calling his name.

Without a second though he let the phone fall onto the ground next to him and crawled out from under the bed.

He went to open the door only for the door to slam open and a very angry Rudolph standing there.

"I have been calling you for five minutes!"

The angered tone in his voice and the smell of alcohol chilled Wally's blood and made his nose scrunch up in disgust. He trembled in his father's shadow as he backed away slowly, "I-I'm sorry I-I was dosing…"

The man only growled and slapped him with so much force the sound echoed off the walls of the considerably empty room.

"You shouldn't be dosing when I am trying to call ya'! First your shitty ass cleaning job and now you are falling asleep before I can get home!"

Wally held his stinging cheek, holding back the tears that were welling up; his chin was grabbed in a too tight grip, "Look at me when I am talking to you, brat!"

Wally whimpered; the grip most likely going to leave bruises. The sound hadn't even registered it had been made until he saw his father's scowl and felt his punch in the gut causing him to yelp.

The grip on his face was let go and Wally dived for the bed; trying to get away from his dad. He couldn't take this anymore, he had to get out. No more hurt, no more pain, he needed help.

He only had time to hit the call button before he was dragged out from under the bed by his skinny ankle. The phone clattered to the ground, a low hum of it ringing on the other end didn't go unnoticed by Rudolph.

"Where the hell did you get that! You stole from me didn't you, you little thief. So you can't clean but you can steal is that how it is?"

Wally winced as he was dropped and kicked and punched. Hold back any sign that he was in pain to keep the beating minimum but it already was getting to an extreme level as his father had three things on him.

"You didn't even cook dinner, why don't I just throw you in the basement for to just rot huh? Rot with your mother!"

Wally's eyes flew open, confusion and fear lined his face as he scrambled for the phone only to see it stepped on and crushed. He didn't even know if Aunt Iris had picked up and heard that he needed help.

Rudolph picked up Wally by the front of his shirt and started dragging him down the stairs; Wally wincing every time.

He had given up all attempts to hide his fear as he cried out in pain and pleaded for his father to accept his apologies.

"Please I'm sorry! I'll be good! I won't mess up again please I didn't mean to please just don't throw me down there! Please!"

Tears ran down his face as they entered the kitchen; his pleas falling on deaf ears as he was thrown down the steps into the cold dark basement. He scrambled to get up and run up the stairs, the light from the kitchen blocked out mostly from his father's frame.

He got to the second step before being kicked in the stomach and sent back down.

"This is for your own good. It will teach you that next time don't take what I give you for granted."

With those final words Rudolph slammed the door and sent Wally into the pitch dark of the basement.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter pained me. I don't want to hurt Wally but I had too, worst part is I am afraid I made it too rushed or too soft. I will let you decide. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Iris Allen grumbled as woke up to her cell buzzing beside her; her sleepy hand searching for the phone on the night stand.

She grabbed it and hit the answer without looking at who was calling; she heard silence for a few seconds before muffled shouting was heard. Cries of a young child could also be heard waking her up from her half-asleep state.

Iris pulled the phone from her head to stare at the number; Marry West. Her phone, it was Wally. Wally was in trouble and her brother was the cause.

She stayed as silent as possible and listened the best she could to the shouting, all he got was Mary and basement before the phone lost connection right as he heard little Wally cry out.

She dropped the phone and turned to look at her sleeping husband; shaking him violently, "Barry! Barry wake up!"

The blond male only mumbled something about a giant marshmallow before rolling over and hugging him pillow. He smacked him hard on the back causing him to jolt up and look over at his wife to find her dialing on her phone.

"Barry…Wally is in danger. Rudolph he's…" She stopped answering the confused face when the operator picked up the phone.

"Hello yes I would like to report Child Abuse."

Barry's blue eyes widened and he scrambled out of bed; Iris raised an eye brow and coved the receiver of the phone.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Barry only looked back at her after changing quickly, "To get Wally."

Iris shot up out of bed to grab her robe.

"It's my nephew…he got hold of his mother's phone and I heard the attack."

She slipped on slippers and followed her husband out the room and down stairs. She grabbed the car keys before him and nodded toward the car, tossing them to him.

"Iris I really don't think you should—"

One glare from her as she got in and continued to answer the operator's questions shut the blond up. He got in the driver's street and pulled out of the garage. He had never been more focused on driving in his life and this seemed to be the longest ride for him at the same time.

Iris glanced over at Barry with worried eyes, "Yes we are headed over there now. We know ma'am. Thank you."

She looked down at her phone and looked at Barry.

"Officers are headed to the scene, Barry…"

No response was given; he just kept his blue eyes fixed on the road. Iris understood, now was not the time for talking. She put the phone back on her ear where the operator was standing by.

* * *

Wally whimpered; he had given up trying to break down the door. His hand and fingers hurt from punching and clawing at it.

Now he was curled up by a support, his boy hurting from the endless bruises he was littered with; his lip slightly bleeding from the force of the slap.

He didn't have any tears left to cry; he didn't know how long he had been down there but it was all too evident now. No one cared, Aunt Iris hadn't heard his call for help.

No one knew where he was and he was going to die down here because no one cared for him.

He was useless like his father had always said.

Wally curled up into himself more as if it could protect him from the pitch darkness that surrounded him.

* * *

Their car screeched to stop outside the run down place that was Rudolph West's.

Barry didn't even wait for Iris to say anything before getting out of the car and making his way up towards the door. His blood was boiling; how dare this man hurt someone a child no less.

What right did Rudolph have to hurt Wally? What right did he have?

Iris' pleas to come back to the car and wait for the police fell on deaf ears as Barry kicked down the door.

No more suffering, no more hurt.

And angry shout sounded from upstairs and the stumbling form of Rudolph came down the stairs.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Allen! You can't just barge into my home like this, leave before I call the fucking police!"

"Too late Iris called them," Barry growled before grabbing Rudolph's throat and slamming him against the wall, "Now where is Wally?"

The man's eyes widened at the sudden act of violence and strength from a man he had seen as the least likely threat in the fighting department.

Rudolph scrambled to get the hands off his throat but Barry's grip didn't budge until Iris came in and grabbed his arm making him let go.

She kneeled down next to her brother before punching him right in the nose, "That is for hurting my nephew, you worthless drunkard."

Iris glared down at her brother before grabbing the slightly stunned Barry's hand and leading him toward the kitchen and the basement door.

Barry didn't even need to ask as he kicked down the basement door, letting light flood the dark, small space.

A small yelp sounded from somewhere in the shadows and whimpers began to echo off the empty walls.

Iris put a hand on her husband's chest before he could advance anymore and walked down the stairs carefully to search for Wally.

* * *

Barry watched as his wife disappeared into the dark basement; worried for what she may come out with.

He turned his attention back to the dirtied kitchen, a small stain on the white tile barely noticeable.

He walked over carefully to observe it, color draining from his face when he recognized it as blood. Before he could stand something hard hit him on the back of the head, sending him tumbling down.

Rudolph West pounced, pinning Barry down and sending punch after punch to the blonde's face.

Quickly Barry fought off the initial shock and did his best to fight off the punches.

Far off sirens could be heard rising some hope in Barry's soul and he gave a quick roll; throwing the man on top of him off.

He jumped to his feet and sent a kick to Rudolph's stomach; wiping some blood from his now bleeding nose.

Rudolph groaned but got up as fast as his drunken ass would allow, "You took my sister I ain't letting you take my son."

"He doesn't deserve someone like you, he deserves better!"

Barry punched Rudolph square in the eye drawing the man back.

Punches were sent flying, as well as small kicks but Barry always seemed to be faster. As soon as the officers came in Barry had knocked Rudolph West out.

Barry was going to walk off with only a fractured nose and a few bruises Rudolph may have a few broken things.

* * *

**A/N: I hate abusing Wally but I love writing fight scenes. So here you go finally getting Baby Flash out of there. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Iris scanned the dark basement carefully; last thing she wanted was to scare Wally.

"Wallace? Wally come out sweet heart. It's Aunt Iris, I'm going to make sure you are safe now, but you have to come out so I can make sure of that."

Her green eyes scanned the dimmed room, not seeing any sign of the small boy. Worry started to spiral down inside her until she heard a muffled whimper.

Moving toward the sound carefully she saw a small form huddled against a support beam for the house. She ran over to him quickly and dropped down beside the child.

"Wally, Ssshhhh. It is okay sweetie it's okay," She reached over and pet his hair only to get a small flinched and for him to move away from her hand. Muttered sorries were repeated over and over again.

It broke her hear to see her little nephew broken in such a way, she reached for him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Wally gave a small whimper and tried to pull away, "I-I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry…I-I don't like the dark…I-I want to g-get out…"

She didn't let go of her grip as she picked him up, holding him securely in her arms. She pet his head gently as she made her way out of the basement.

The officer's in the kitchen turned their hair to her and Wally. They nodded when they noticed the iron grip on his shirt and motioned for her to come this way to the ambulance.

* * *

Barry found himself sitting on the open area of the ambulance his nose getting fixed by the medics.

He watched as Iris hesitantly let the medic take her nephew to check on him only for them to ask if she would like to ride to the hospital with him.

She looked over at Barry who nodded and urged her to go. He hopped off where he was sitting and let the medics back up and head off. He looked at the police and neighbors mingling around and sighed, this house was hell for who knows how long and no one said anything.

No one saw it coming.

The police finally let him go after an hour; deciding that the beating of Rudolph West was just enough to let it slide.

He gave a rushed nod of thanks and headed off to the hospital to meet Iris.

* * *

Wally had fallen asleep out of exhaustion in the ambulance and now was resting peacefully in the hospital bed provided after some checks.

Iris sat beside him; watching him intently.

The doctors had come back with the reports that his nose was broken a few times, he was dehydrated, malnourished, bruised severely internally and externally, and was exhausted.

She reached over and pet his hair gently; his body reacting with a small flinch and nothing more.

"I'm so sorry Wally; if I had known…" she sighed and rested her face in her hands.

Barry walked into the hospital room and looked at the small boy on the bed with a deep frown. This should not have happened to such a sweet a kid as Wally.

He walked over to his wife and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder causing her to jump before relaxing when she realized who it was.

"We have to go," he said sadly. It was way past visiting hour but they got an exception for Wally but he didn't want to press the matter.

"I don't know what to do Barry, I should have known, I should have…done something. Now he is hurt and I can't help but feel like it is all my fault. If I had just seen the signs sooner."

"Hey now, this is not your fault."

Barry moved to kneel in front of his wife, "It is not your fault it is Rudolph's. He did a good job at hiding it, all we can do now is try and give Wally a better life then he has already experienced."

She sniffled and wiped a tear from her face, "W-what do you mean by that?"

He gave a soft smile and kissed her forehead, "I mean we are going to give him the life he deserved all along."

She stared at him and nodded; wiping more tears from her eyes she got up from her seat.

"Alright…we are coming back here as soon as possible though. I don't want to leave him alone for long."

Barry nodded and glanced back at Wally, "I understand that. First thing we are going to do tomorrow I promise."

* * *

Wally woke up with a start, his eyes darting around the room not really processing where he was.

He looked around the empty room confused; this wasn't the basement it was too clean and nice to be the basement.

He winced when he moved his arm, and IV sticking out of it.

Wally whimpered and looked around, "H-Hello…is anyone there?"

No one answered him, all he knew is he was in a strange hospital and no one was around.

Maybe he had finally died and the woman he dreamed of was the angel trying to take him home; too bad he fell asleep or he would have been in Heaven right now.

Wally sat up and looked around the empty white room before glancing over at the window, curtains opened to show the city beyond it.

His eyes moved away from the sun rise over the city to his heart monitor that was beeping obnoxiously. He leaned over and observed the device before he lost interest in it.

At this point Wally West was completely confused and didn't know what to do. He just sat there and stared at the wall.

He was alive; the obnoxious beeping beside him proved that much, but now he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

* * *

Iris was very impatient on waiting for Barry to finish his fourth stack of pancakes.

She tapped her foot and paced; all dressed to go see her nephew while her husband was still on breakfast.

As soon as she saw the signs of him going back for more she swatted him, "Stop with the nervous eating and go get dressed."

After a few more small pushes and worried looks Barry was in the car with Iris headed for the Hospital.

Iris got the visitors passes rather quickly and dragged him onto the elevator while he was trying to look for something to bring up to the kid in the gift shop.

Walking down the hall seemed like another long trip until they reached the room. They entered carefully to see the small redhead sitting up in his bed playing with a blue bear one of the nurses had given him.

His eyes looked up in surprise when he heard the door open and he tried to register what he was seeing, "H-hello…?"

Iris sighed, it was a relief to see him up and alert to the world around him but not as much if would smile.

His face seemed to hold so much pain behind those bruises that are there. His green eyes shining with fear and worry.

Iris walked over and took her seat by the bed once again, "Hello Wally. How are you feeling?"

Barry walked over behind her, taking his time to observe the child.

Wally looked back at the bear, "Everyone keeps asking that, and all I answer is fine…but I really don't know what I should answer."

Barry sighed and looked at Wally, "Well, I'm sure you will figure out the right answer some day."

Iris nodded along with her husband, gently reaching for him; noticing the tensing she carefully moved his hair from his eyes.

"We're going to need to get you a haircut," she sighed.

Wally opened one eye and looked at them confused, "W-why?"

She shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Because your hair is so long, dear."

His mouth mad an 'o' shape before he nodded, "I guess that makes sense." Wally's gaze cast back down to the bear, "After this…where am I going?"

Iris stopped, not sure how to answer this question. She looked up at Barry for the answer.

"Well, you are going to the Orphanage till someone can show the right papers to foster you."

Wally didn't look up, he only listened.

"And when your father is sent to jail those foster parents or immediate family get the chance to take you in as your legal guardians."

Iris looked at Wally sadly when he made no move to speak or even look up at them.

"Will I move far away from you?"

"No, sweet heart, I doubt that. I wouldn't allow it."

Wally only nodded before lying down; the bear lying on his chest.

"I'm tired"

Iris nodded and quickly moved the pull up the covers, "Of course you are dear. You just get some rest."

She kissed his forehead and motioned for Barry to leave the room with her.

* * *

**A/N: Had to force myself to stop. I am just going to pick up where this chapter left off but it just seemed to want to go forever. Before you know it the whole story would be done in one giant chapter and what fun would that be?**

***Foster process is a mystery to me and I am going off my own knowledge. I know since his mom isn't around he gets turned over to the state till they locate immediate family which would be grandparents or Barry and Iris***

**Anyway please Review. I love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wally lay there after they left the room, his thoughts swimming. Even though Barry told him where he would be going it still was uncertain.

There were many flaws in that whole plan.

What if he was with another abusive family?

Or what if no one would take him as a foster child?

Or if the worst came to worst his father walked free.

He closed his green eyes tightly and shuddered as the thoughts bounced around in his head. He didn't like not knowing where he was going to sleep, or who he was going to greet in the morning, or when he was going to wake up to be moved again.

He wanted what he prayed for, a loving family.

Wally hugged the bear close to his chest and rolled onto his side with a small wince.

If anything he wanted to feel wanted.

* * *

Barry leaned against the wall as he watched his wife pace; thoughts were bouncing around in his head like never before.

All the things about Wally's safety with these foster parents lay in the hands of the state and that wasn't very safe sometimes.

He looked up at Iris; her red hair and worried green eyes. She was most likely thinking the same thing he was but the real question was, could they commit to this.

Could they commit their newly wed lives to raising Wally right?

Raising a child was always planned for something down the road but now it was here at their door step; a child who needed to feel accepted and loved.

What would anyone's answer be in this situation?

More importantly what would his answer be, he wasn't just anyone?

* * *

Central City Orphanage, a nice little building nestled in the heart of the bustling Central City.

Wally stepped out of the Social Worker's car and looked around cautiously. He had never actually lived in such a busy and buzzing place before.

The woman smiled at him and led him gently through the gates towards the big wooden doors.

Wally looked around the empty hall; watching as some kids ran to the door frame of a big room to see who had arrived.

He ducked his head down and hid behind his long red bangs; he didn't want people to see the bruises or the small cuts.

The woman behind the desk smiled and came to sit in front of him, "You must be Wally. I'm Ms. Narcisse and I will be making sure your stay here is comfortable okay?"

Wally only gave a small nod; too scared to look up at her. She looked up at the Social Worker and nodded.

Ms. Narcisse stood up and held out her hand for him to take; slowly and cautiously he did and she led him up the stairs.

"You'll be getting your own room for the first couple of weeks to help you adjust the building."

Wally didn't respond he only nodded along with her words; most of them falling on deaf ears. They came to a room at the top of the stairs and she opened the door slowly to reveal a pretty plain room.

"This will be your temporary room dear," she smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm sure someone will take you home in no time."

When she got no response she sighed and left the room to let Wally get situated. He listened to the door close behind him before he felt safe to walk where ever he wanted.

He slowly made his way over to the window in the room; staring down at the street he had arrived on. Central city didn't look like anything special like the kids in his old school had said.

To Wally it looked like all the other cities in the world; tall buildings, nice roads, and people too busy to pay attention to the little things.

He watched as the small people down below talked on their cell phones, not bothering to say hello to each other. How the kids across the park ran around with grins on their faces, their parents somewhere else.

This was a new place, and he was alone.

Who would take someone so small and insignificant?

* * *

In the home of the Allen's everything was chaotic.

The decision became obvious to them once Wally had been moved to the orphanage; he needed a loving family and they were a good enough place to start.

Iris was making up the guest bedroom to take in Wally; Barry was juggling his job and the paper work, and well they were going to need more food with someone's nervous eating.

Barry shoved the paper's they were given away from him and leaned back in his chair.

"Everything in the legal factor seems to be ready..." he sighed and looked over at his wife.

The whole house smelled of cookies since he had gotten home from work; not that he was complaining.

Iris really baked when she was worried though; he pushed himself up from his chair and walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"It will be alright, Iris. I'm sure in a few years Wally will be a happy, energetic kid like any other."

She sighed and put down the bowl she was mixing, turning to look at him.

"I know…but it is just happening so fast. We are still settling and now Wally; do you ever think life is just coming at us too fast?"

Green eyes met blue as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Too me the world is moving a little too slow; at least for my tastes."

The oven beeped and she untangled herself from his husband, walking over and pulling out another dozen cookies.

He sighed and looked at his watch, "So…are cookies for dinner?"

Iris blinked and blushed, "Sorry, I have been distracted."

Barry only chuckled and kissed her cheek, "It's fine I'll go get some pizzas."

He stepped out the door and gave a little way, heading off to the pizza parlor.

* * *

Wally hadn't really eaten that day, which wasn't uncommon in some cases with the new children.

Ms. Narcisse looked out the window at the setting sky before heading up to Wally's room; three peanut butter sandwiches balancing on the plate she carried.

She walked up the stairs and looked at the little redhead; his attention locked on the window.

Hearing the door open he jumped and turned to look at her; his green eyes lit with alarm.

"It's alright dear; I just brought you something to eat."

Wally's eyes went from her to the food before back to her, "thank you."

She barely heard it but it was a start. She watched him for a few moments before casting her gaze away and walking over to the window slowly.

"What are you looking at?"

He looked away and paid attention to the sky again. He wasn't sure if he should answer her question or not, but didn't want to know the outcome if he didn't.

"I-I was looking at the sky…"

She nodded and looked up at the black sky, only a few stars getting through thanks to the bright city lights.

Wally turned his gaze away from the sky and too the ground, blinking when he saw something streak by. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to ask a question in just plain fear of getting in trouble for not knowing something.

Ms. Narcisse sighed and pulled herself away from the window.

"There should be pajamas in the nightstand. Your things will be brought here tomorrow I am informed."

He nodded; barely paying attention as he tried to figure out what he just saw.

"Breakfast is at seven tomorrow morning so please try and come down and eat if you are feeling up to it."

With those words she left, closing the door softly.

Once she had left, Wally rested his forehead on the cold window; emotions and thoughts swirling in his head.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter did not want to be written. It took me awhile to motivate myself to get it done but I think it is because it is like a transition chapter; going from the evil house to the good house.**

**I think I am going to let Wally stay in the orphanage for a time, though the Allens want him they have to prepare right? So I am going to try and not rush things. **

**Hope this wasn't a disappointment. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Morning time at the orphanage was probably the calmest time. The kids were still groggy and waking up and there was lest fighting to get food.

Wally had been awake since five thirty thanks to habit.

Not knowing if he could go out and walk he just sat there in his bed; waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

When he had first woken up in this unfamiliar place he had been alarmed now he was just slowly spiraling into loneliness.

He looked at the blank walls before carefully getting out of his bed; walking over silently to the window.

He looked down at the street; his hands pressed to the glass.

Strangely everyone seemed to be gone; there was no sign of anyone or any signs of life.

All of a sudden he felt himself yanked from the window; now face to face with his father.

"You have gone against me for the last time, Wallace!"

Wally let out a small scream as he struggled to get away; next thing he knew he was falling, falling down towards the dark street below.

Wally awoke with a start; tears pricking in his eyes.

Ms. Narcisse ran into his room to find the young boy sobbing into his pillow to keep the sound away. Her heart hurt at seeing him in such a way.

Walking over, she sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled the bruised and hysteric child into a hug; getting a small flitch and struggle.

"N-no! I-I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again! I-I'm sorry."

Ms. Narcisse held him gently yet firmly; whispering nonsense yet soothing words and petting the messy red hair.

Eventually the sobs turned to small sniffles, and he pushed himself away from her.

"I-I'm sorry…"

She only shook her head and sighed, "It isn't your fault dear. Now just try and get some rest; tomorrow is another day. You have to live it to its fullest even if it pushes against you."

He only nodded; wiping his eyes carefully with his hands.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Ms. Narcisse gave him a quick hug; which was met with a just a stiffening of the body, and then she left.

As soon as she left he looked over at the window and gulped. He sucked in a shakey breath and walked over cautiously.

He stood just a few steps away from it; as if it would come alive and kill him. Like it was waiting for him to step closer so it could kill him.

Wally shook his head and walked over; looking down.

A few people were walking on the streets, cars were driving by, and lights were shining on the street. It was nothing like his dream.

The city was very much alive; and so was he.

Carefully he pulled the curtain over the window and turned quickly to see the room still dark and still empty.

Wally took a shakey breathe and darted towards the bed; quickly ducking under the covers.

He hugged the pillow and the blue bear the nurse gave him close; his heart pounding in his small chest.

No matter how many times he told himself he was safe it just didn't seem to process in his brain.

The shadows of the dark made it all the more real that he was going to be caught and found but it just never happened.

Eventually the redhead passed out hiding under the covers.

Wally awoke to the loud noises of other children finally waking up and catching up with other's that they hadn't seen in their sleep.

The smell of eggs drifting up the stairs and hitting his nose; he sat up a little confused.

His hair was a mess from hiding under the covers but other than that the rest of the night was silent. He climbed out of bed slowly before peeking out of his room.

The chatter and smell seemed more intense once he opened the door to let the sounds and smells in.

He glanced back at the room, unsure if he should stay in there until he is called or just go down. His stomach seemed to answer for him when it rumbled.

A new place, a new way of living.

Wally took in a deep breath before descending the stair case.

He followed the smell to a cafeteria like room.

Kids were sitting at the table, some talking to each other and some just eating, and a few were dosing off.

Wally had never been more nervous in his life time. He looked around and found a small opening in the wall that showed the kitchen.

He was curious but frightened; food wasn't that big a deal any way…was it?

Once again a grumbling noise from his stomach answered for him. He sighed and looked up to see Ms. Narcisse motioning him over.

Out of everyone here he would give her some trust. He walked over cautiously to the woman and looked down at the floor.

"How did you sleep, Wally?"

She had crouched down in front of him, a small smile on her face.

Wally didn't look up; he just focused on the floor, "Fine."

Ms. Narcisse sighed and stood up; grabbing the plate she was planning on bringing up to his room. She held it out to him.

Wally blinked and looked at the plate; even though it was less then what the other's had since he had to get used to eating such large meals it was still pretty big.

He took in uncertainly and looked up to see if that was the right thing to do.

Ms. Narcisse smiled and nodded, "I will be out front if you need me Wally."

She left the room quickly, leaving Wally standing there with a plate of food and a little confused.

He looked at the long table in the middle where the kids sat and walked over cautiously; sitting far away from everyone else at the end.

Wally sat outside in the court yard; a small gate was the only thing blocking him from the road where the cars whizzed by.

Most of the other kids had gone with Ms. Narcisse across the street to the city park.

Saturday was a relatively quiet day in Central City; though to any outsider that had never been to the actual city it looked just as busy.

People rushed by, cars rushed by, even the sun seemed to rush through the sky. It was fast, everything was fast.

To Wally it was a little over whelming going from a quiet little neighborhood to some place so busy.

_I wonder if to them a quiet slow paced place would be weird._

Even to such a distracted child there was no denying the startle he got when sirens began to sound chasing a car going faster than the rest.

He got up from his seat on the steps and moved his way over to the fence; watching with the one or two kids that also peaked out of the house to look.

They seemed to be waiting for something.

The redhead looked around the empty court yard before turning his attention to the road.

His green eyes widened when he spotted a red streak moving that way; toward the car.

Wally practically pressed his face to the weak little bars in shock; his mouth hanging open.

His heart stopping for a second when the streak stopped for just a second to show a man clad in red.

The man sent him a wink before disappearing in a blur.

Wally watched as he disappeared to chase the car; his green eyes wide in awe.

He had just seen the impossible and he didn't know what but it excited him.

**A/N: I don't know about this. It started good but it ended…with…meh…maybe? I mean he was living in Central City, the heart of Central City; he was bound to run into Flash. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I may come back to this chapter and rewrite it. It was giving me trouble and no matter how many times I wrote it; it just wouldn't cooperate.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Why, oh why of all days did Captain Cold have to rob the bank? Can't these rouges take a break for one day?

Passing by the police cars was simple enough; still running in front of the Orphanage didn't occur to him till he spotted a small boy with bright red hair staring in awe.

Stopping for a second he winked at him before running off.

* * *

Sunday in Central City was probably the calmest day; a time for relaxing and taking your time in the fastest city.

Wally once again found himself out in the court yard hiding from most of the other kids that were happily sleeping in or watching the TV in the huge room.

His green eyes scanned the streets a little bored; people were walking by chatting up a storm.

All of them with their happy lives.

He sat under a lonely tree, watching the shadows made by the leaves.

Wally looked up when he saw a car park outside the orphanage and someone familiar get out.

He hugged his knees and looked away as Barry walked into the little fenced court yard in the front. The blond man didn't even seem to notice him until he got to the door and turned his head to look.

Blue eyes caught sight of red hair in the shadows. He looked back at the door; the papers in hand before looking back at Wally.

He moved himself away from the door and walked over to Wally slowly.

"Hey kiddo."

Wally didn't raise his head; he just stared at the ground, "Hey."

Barry let a frown pass over his face, "Mind if I sit with you?"

A small shake of the head and Barry made himself comfortable under the tree next to his nephew.

Wally waited for the usual questions to pop up; 'How are you doing?', 'How are you adjusting to Central City?' all the normal ones he got every day from the people that volunteered here.

He was only met with silence for what seemed to be the longest time; and it confused him.

Where were the normal questions?

Wally raised his head and glanced over at his uncle, who was staring up at the leaves as they rustled in the wind.

"So Wally," here they come, "I have a question for you if you are up for it. No rush in answering you can take as long as you like."

Green eyes blinked in confusion, "W-what?"

Barry turned his gaze to the seven year old beside him, "I have a question, and it is going to be a big one so I want you to answer whenever you are ready; even if it isn't today."

Wally stared at him for a second longer before nodding, "Oh…okay…"

Barry nodded and turned his head away from him, "If you had the chance, would you come and stay with me and your aunt?"

Wally stayed silent; his mind processing the question that was just said to him.

"We aren't going to force you to come and live with us. It is your life and your decision, and it won't hurt our feelings if you say no."

Wally stared at the stone court; a path way had just opened in the darkness that was the uncertainty of what was going to happen to him.

A chance to start over; with his uncle and aunt; but would they even want him after they saw how useless and stupid he was?

Barry leaned against the tree; his blue eyes once again locked on the trees. Silence was probably the best thing for Wally when making this decision yet he probably was thinking lowly.

"If you need more time to think just say so; me and Iris can wait. This is a big decision and it can't just be made in a few minutes of thinking.

Wally glanced over at him; what could he say to this?

He didn't want to hurt his feelings but he didn't want to be rejected. This path still held the darkness of uncertainty and fear.

Barry sighed; he most likely wasn't going to get an answer today. He stood up and stretched before looking down a Wally.

"I'll come back sometime tomorrow if it helps?"

He was only met with silence; maybe it would have been better just to have talked to him after giving the papers over.

It was rare anyway when a child could actually go with their close relatives he had learned; and he didn't want to screw this up.

He turned and started heading for the gate.

"W-wait…"

Barry paused and looked back at the kid, his eyes moving down to look at the purple bruises that were slowly fading.

Wally bit his lip nervously, "Y-you promise…to come back?"

Barry blinked; before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Every day till you make a decision."

Wally only nodded before looking down at his shoes.

"I-I promise t-to know by tomorrow then…"

* * *

Monday hit Central City a little slower than most days; people walked down the street still getting over the weekend buzz. Most drinking coffee and keeping to themselves the best they could.

Wally had been up since the sun had risen. The darkness of the room was starting to become something he dreaded to wake up to but at least it wasn't a pitch black as the basement that sadly still haunted him.

Since he woke up he had been repeating his Uncle's question in his head.

He didn't know how to answer but what were the other options?

Wait for once of the foster homes to open up?

Stay in the Orphanage till he turned seveneen?

Go to the foster home that is just ten times worse than before?

Live with complete strangers?

Those options seemed daunting; mostly because he didn't know when they would happen or if they would happen.

He gave a silent whimper as the sun peeked its head over the horizon.

With not knowing when Barry could show up again the pressure seemed to be weighing down on his head.

What if's and different failures swirled in his brain; a tear slipping down his face.

He didn't want to stay here but he didn't want to be rejected by the two people that wanted to accept him into their home.

What could he even say to them?

* * *

Wally skipped breakfast and only had a few bites of the sandwiches that were served for lunch.

He sat outside; by the tree again.

Maybe he could ask for more time, but he didn't want to ask for a dumb thing like that.

He said today and he had to give it today.

He shook slightly in the fear of what his uncle might do for him not knowing.

The sun seemed to be going slower than usual just to spite him in the fact he couldn't get the day over with.

All too soon though Barry's car parked outside of the orphanage; the blond stepping out and entering the court yard.

Barry spotted the bright red hair quickly enough and walked over slowly; asking once again if he could sit down.

Wally waited for him to ask what his answer was but the question never popped up.

The only sound between them was the wind and the leaves rustling above.

"U-uncle Barry…a-aren't you…aren't you going to a-ask about the answer?"

The question was practically whispered but the blond still heard it.

"I want you to answer when you are ready and not feel rushed by someone constantly asking."

Wally nodded and focused on the stone again; silence falling over both of them.

He let his mind wander to his room here; how dark it was at night, how it seemed to creak and cast weird shadows on the wall. How he couldn't go to anyone in fear of getting in trouble.

Wally then let his mind go to his aunt the last time he had saw her when he was around five. The memory was a little blurry but he still remembered her apartment, though he doubted she lived there now, how she laughed and baked cookies.

How the whole time he felt safe around her and didn't want to leave.

He knew he would feel a little safer around them, but he didn't want them to find out what he really was.

Wally snapped back into reality hearing his uncle sigh before getting up.

"Guess I will see you tomorrow, Wally. You take your time thinking about it."

Wally snapped his eyes to Barry; lit with fear. His once pathway to a little bit of a more stable future was once again leaving him here.

"W-wait…I-I think…I may…know…"

* * *

**A/N: Again I am not sure if this chapter is up to standard or if it is too rushed but I read over it and edited it and rewrote and no matter what I couldn't think of anything better to put so I gave in and let it stay. **

**May be rewritten when I finish the story; who knows. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wally stared back at the Orphanage; as he stood by the open gate that his Aunt held open.

It was the day after he had made a leap into the unknown and now here he was, getting picked up by Aunt Iris, a small bag of things beside him.

Wally walked through the gate quickly, leaving the dark barren room of the orphanage behind.

Iris gave him a soft smile as he led him over to her car. He got in silently and kept his eyes focused downward once he buckled his seat belt.

Iris got in after, buckling up and glancing back at her nephew in the mirror.

"You want to get anything to eat before heading home?"

Home; what an odd word to say; he had a home now.

Wally gave a small shake of the head no and that was at least a response.

Iris nodded and started the car; heading off down the road so she could pass onto the main highway and out toward the suburbs.

* * *

The Allen house hold was just out of the main city in the suburb area around in. It was a nice little house that any growing family could need.

Two stories, three bedrooms, a good sized kitchen, and a nicely sized back yard. It was painted a nice pale yellow and seemed fairly new.

As Iris pulled up and parked the car outside the garage; she turned back and glanced at Wally. Watching as the child observed the house warily.

It was a big changed from the shabby house he had lived in before.

Wally looked over at her and she gave a soft smile in silent words that it was okay to get out of the car.

He grabbed the small bag of clothes and things and the blue bear he was now in habit of carrying around and got out warily.

Iris turned off the car and grabbed her key ring; getting out and watching Wally for a few seconds.

He was frozen still for a few seconds; red bangs covering his eyes but you could still see how scared he was.

She walked over and held out a hand in invitation for him to take.

Wally flinched a bit when the hand was held out, but hesitantly took it. His shaking became more evident to her when he did.

She slowly led him up to the door and unlocked it.

Letting him go into the empty house first.

He stood in the hallway looking just beyond to see the Living room and dining room as one open space.

Carefully Iris closed the door and moved him forward into the home.

"You want a tour or just go straight to your room?"

He looked around a little confused before looking up at her, giving no answer.

She took this at it was better to start small and show him the re-done guest room where he would be living for the next few years or so.

Up the stairs they went to open up to a decent sized hall with four doors. She led him down to the one nearest to the end.

Opening the door she revealed a pretty plain walled room.

"It may look plain now but you can do whatever you want with the space."

Green eyes looked around carefully. It was bigger than his old room and the one in the orphanage; the window wide and letting in lots of light.

He let go of Iris' hand and walked over to the full bed; putting the small bear on the red covers.

Iris watched as he looked around from the doorway; his green eyes scanning the room with curiosity he never verbalized.

"I thought maybe this weekend we could go get some new clothes for you and a haircut."

Wally's eyes snapped back to attention; giving a solemn nod of agreement.

"Thank you."

It was a whispered phrase but still he had said it. She smiled and nodded, reaching out her hand to lead him back down.

"Come on; I baked some cookies earlier this week and I think we have enough for both of us."

* * *

When people imagine adding a child to the equation to their normal lives they expect messes, and loud noises, and even a little bit of chaos; but also joy and laughter.

Right now the Allen's house was just trying to get everything situated.

Barry had come home around four and had found Iris already preparing dinner; with Wally nowhere to be seen.

A quick peck on the cheek for his wife before he looked around the home as if asking where the small child was.

"After I showed him around he chose to stay out back, I want him to adjust smoothly so I just let him stay back there. It's fenced so I don't worry about him wandering off."

Barry nodded and walked over to the back door; looking out of the glass.

Wally was sitting near the flower beds; staring up at the sky; his red hair getting moved by the wind.

The man stood their; his hand hovering for the door handle, it was an uncertain question that hung in the air as he reached for it.

He took in a breath and walked out; his shoes bending the green grass with every step.

Wally turned quickly to look at him, eyes wide in alarm.

Barry held up his hands in a small sign of peace, a soft smile on his mouth.

"It's okay, kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you."

Wally slowly relaxed but still looked ready to bolt.

Barry took a seat next to his nephew. He glanced over at Wally but looked up at the sky.

Wally sighed and hugged his knees; it was weird. He didn't want to be alone but he wanted to be away from people that wished to help.

Maybe he was fearful that they would realize he wasn't worth the help they were willing to give.

Awkward silence filled the space between them; wind blowing their hair and birds chirping happily.

Their saving grace was Iris, who peeked her head out and called them in for dinner.

Wally let Barry get up first and slowly walked behind him; glancing around the yard before entering the house.

Once entering the house he was hit with the smell of garlic and oregano. Never had he smelled something so good.

Peeking into the dining room made everything seem clear.

Three plates were set up around the nicely sized rectangle table; he stood there a little uncertainly before Iris came behind him, carrying a basket of steaming bread.

"Wash your hands then sit down at the table Wally."

She put the basket down before pointing to the kitchen.

Wally nodded quickly and rushed off, not wanting to delay the dinner. He found a stepping stool that was used to reach the high cupboards and washed his hand quickly.

Jumping down he walked over and sat down in the chair.

He looked around the table a little warily; Iris went around a put a good sized helping on Barry's plate and put a little on his.

"Th-thank you…"

She gave a soft smile as she sat down and waited for Barry. The blond came out of the kitchen a little while later, carrying three glasses with not much ease.

He put them down with a goofy grin on his face.

"See I didn't spill a drop…or that much."

He looked down at his shirt and shrugged, Iris only shaking her head at her husband's antics.

Barry sat down and handed the smaller cup over to Wally.

"Thank you…"

With everyone seated and food on everyone's plate they began to eat.

Conversation at the table was limited that night; which was uncommon in the Allen home but it was their first night with a child.

No use rushing the child to get used to his new surroundings.

They had plenty of other nights ahead of them to make family chatter anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Ug I feel like it ended badly or that I am talking myself down since chapter seven. But apparently this story is becoming popular which surprises me entirely. **

**Remember there is always the possibility for me to go back and edit/ re-write chapters so this may not be permanent.**

**It doesn't help my mind keeps wandering over into what is going to happen in the future with Wally and how he is going to become one awesome little hero. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Wally woke with a start; all of that, those past days.

Had they been a dream, everything that had happened? All a dream.

Everything was pitch black; there was no noise and no sound.

He heard the footsteps of his father above him; dirt and plaster raining onto his head from Rudolph's heavy steps.

He whimpered feeling something crawling on him; but the more he tried to get it off the more seemed to appear on him.

Wally began to panic; he didn't like not seeing or not knowing what was on him.

A light shown through the darkness; a silhouette blocking most of it.

"This is for your own good, Wallace."

Wally shivered and pressed his back to the wall as the figure got closer and closer.

He tried to cry out; too please, but no words escaped his lips.

He heard the belt hitting his father's hand as he stepped closer and closer.

Just before the first lash hit him he woke up with a cry, tears streaming from his face.

He looked around the dark room, it wasn't his bed room, and it wasn't the dark orphanage room. It took a few moments and calming down to realize where he was.

Wally reached over and grabbed the bear; hugging it close to his chest. Letting out soft whimpers and trying to not let the crying go down the hall to the other room where his aunt and uncle slept.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in the bear. He was afraid that if he looked into the shadows something would come out and pull him away from this place.

Pull him back to that house.

When the door creaked open he jumped and shielded his face quickly.

"Wally," a figure peaked their head into the room, "Wally it is okay it is just me, it is just Aunt Iris."

The shaking form only lowered his arms a little bit as Iris walked closer, "A-aunt Iris…"

Tears still fell, but he didn't want her to see. He didn't want her to know he was crying.

She sat on the edge of the bed; watching as Wally moved a little closer to her.

He sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

It was just a dream, no reason to be afraid. He heard her heart beat, and felt the rise and fall of her chest.

It was proof it was not real, Wally wasn't back in that darkness; waiting for him to break.

Iris hugged him and rubbed circles on his back till the child in her arms had calmed down; kissing the top of his head.

"It is okay now Wally, I won't let you get hurt again. I promise. It was just a dream."

* * *

Wally woke up with a start; panic settling in when he saw what time it was on the clock.

He jumped out of bed and almost rushed downstairs when he stopped and looked around.

Wally visibly relaxed a bit as realization hit him like a ton of bricks that he wasn't going to get yelled at for waking up at ten. This was a normal thing for kids his age kind of.

Still he walked down the stairs slowly; spotting his aunt dressed and reading a magazine. She looked up hearing the footsteps and gave a small smile.

"Morning Wally."

"Morning…I-I'm sorry for sleeping so late…"

Iris put the magazine down and shook her head, "It's fine, Wally, it is good for you to get some rest."

After getting him back to sleep at around three in the morning really she hadn't expected him up for at least another hour.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Wally looked away from her and back at his new 'home'.

"Um…no…I'm sure I'm—" he was cut off when his stomach grumbled in protest of what the boy was about to say.

His ears lit up being caught in a lie, but he knew he could deal without food. Yet Iris wouldn't hear of that.

She got up and made her way over to the kitchen, "I'll make you a waffle, hope you like chocolate chips."

Wally's eyes widened and just the saying and thought of chocolate; in all his years of life he didn't even think he had tired the stuff and if he did it was when he still had his mother.

Iris noticed at least a hint of excitement hidden on the child's face and gave a soft smile.

"You go get dress and wash up, it will be done by then I am sure."

He nodded and when back upstairs; opening his bag that had his old clothes he frowned when looking at him.

He moved over to the dresser to put them in there, slipping on a green shirt and some shorts. He moved over to the bathroom and grabbed his new toothbrush, brushing quickly and washing his hands.

Wally came back down stairs to smell the melted chocolate that made his stomach grumble.

Quietly he peaked into the kitchen, watching as his aunt plated two waffles and poured syrup on them. He ducked out of sight quickly and sat at the table just as she came out with the plate.

She almost giggled at the small excitement he was trying so hard to hide as she placed the plate in front of him and cut up the waffle before he ate it.

For a moment Wally just stared at the food, mostly the chocolate, but after a little bit he got over the shyness and tried a bite.

"…Wow…th-thank you Aunt Iris…this is really good…"

She nodded, "You're welcome. I'm going to go get you a glass of milk okay? Try not to get too sticky."

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded and went back into the kitchen when she got back the whole first waffle was gone. She only smiled; it was nice to see him opening up a bit.

She placed the glass next to him and used the wet towel she had to wipe off any sticky syrup spots from the table.

"I thought, if you were up to it, we could move the little shopping trip to today. Just to get you clothes for this week, then this weekend you, me and your uncle could all go out together to get some new things."

Wally stopped mid-chew and looked at her; he swallowed and looked away, "You don't have to get me new clothes…I mean I'm sure you have more important things to put money towards."

Iris only blinked before sighing, "Right now our top priority is you, Wally."

He stopped eating, two last pieces of waffle swimming in syrup, and looked down.

This was new to him, being what someone wanted around, what someone accepted for who he was. He stabbed both pieces of waffle and ate them.

After finishing he nodded, "Thank you for breakfast; I'll wash the plate ma'am."

If he wanted to make sure he stayed around this house he might as well start helping out so they don't see him as useless as his father did.

He grabbed the plate and carried it into the kitchen; putting it in the sink. Iris appeared behind him making him jump.

She crouched down in front of him, and whipped his hands and face off with the wet towel, "There is no need for you to do this dishes if I am going to be cooking dinner later. Now go upstairs and get your shoes."

He nodded slowly and headed up the stairs; Iris watching a little concerned but also with a little hope.

* * *

**A/N: I have no comment on this. Still I am getting anxious on adding the Flash into all this but we are going to take our time. Nothing like taking it slow in a Flash FanFic…yeah that does make no sense. But meh, hope you are enjoying this. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Wally stared out the window as Aunt Iris drove them towards the store; his eyes scanning the people as he sat in the silent car.

Iris was giving the boy a little space but a few questions were thrown out there trying to spark conversation; sadly those died quickly when he just shrugged or looked away.

She pulled into the parking lot and got out, waiting for him.

He stared at the building a little intimidated. He didn't even know what he liked how was he going to know?

She smiled and reached for his hand; having his hand slip into her hand she led them towards the store and towards the back where the kids section was.

"You just pick seven shirts and a few pairs of shorts, I won't be far off."

She let go of his hand and stood there looking at some of the shirts; he looked around a little confused before walking to at least try and find something he liked.

He kept in range though so he could see her red hair over the clothes.

Wally looked over the shirts before stopping and looking at a few; he studied one carefully; an eyebrow raised.

He had seen this symbol before, but where? He traced the lightning bolt and the circle with his finger slowly.

Iris had found a few shorts he might try on when she found him staring at a tee-shirt; her small smile beginning to grow.

"You like that one?"

She didn't mean to scare the boy and sadly it was easy to forget how skittish he was when he looked so relaxed and in thought.

"U-uh…y-yeah…I-I guess…I…I was trying to…figure out where I-I had seen it."

He looked down ashamed he had been lost in thought; Rudolph had always yelled at him whenever he zoned out saying 'daydreaming is for the weak'.

Iris only smiled and crouched down beside him; finding one that was the perfect fit. She gently placed it in his arms with a small grin, "I think you will figure it out soon enough, if you just look around."

He looked down at the red shirt and gave a nod, "Okay."

"Now, how about you go try on these shorts for me then we can keep looking for a few more shirts okay?"

Wally nodded as she led him to the changing room; his mind still trying to piece where the lightening belonged.

* * *

Iris and Wally left with a good starter amount of clothes and a pair of new shoes to replace the worn one's Wally was starting to grow out of.

He sat in the back; even after the whole time in the store and learning his aunt liked to talk to others a lot, he still couldn't fit the lightning shaped piece into the puzzle.

Sometimes he regretted not listening in on some of the kids in his classes conversations; they probably talked about stuff like this.

Or maybe that was just him.

Who would know he was in a different area and wouldn't really be able to see them again; not like they would notice?

Iris glanced back at him before looking at her watch, "We still have an hour or so till Barry gets home. Want to head back or go get ice cream?"

He snapped from his thoughts to look at her a little dazed, "Um…"

Weighing the options in his head; he decided that a little bit of the frozen treat he had seen others eating maybe good for him, but still he didn't want Iris spending too much on him.

"Home is fine…"

Iris nodded and turned onto the main road; glancing back at him every so often.

Wally had taken the shirt out of the bag and was staring at the symbol; biting his lip in thought.

She had seen this look about a thousand times when growing up; and the same thing knowing Barry. Just the men in her life trying to figure out a problem.

Iris focused her attention back on the road just in time; slamming on the breaks.

Traffic was at a standstill; horns were honking and cars were frozen. Up ahead police car's sat; lights rotating.

Iris craned her neck to see what was happening but it was hard to see over the other cars.

Wally looked up from what he was looking up in confusion; he looked out the window in time to see the same red streak run by.

His mouth opened wide in awe and he looked to his aunt.

Iris had just gotten a call from her boss asking her to report sadly she was a little stuck in said traffic jam so the job opportunity had to be turned down unless they could get the van there somehow.

Wally did his best to stay in the back and see what was happening in front of them; but if Iris could barely see then he defiantly couldn't see.

The fight in front seemed to have gone on forever to Wally before the red streak ran by again, this time a little slower so you saw the man; and the lightning bolt.

* * *

Soon as they got home and Iris turned on the TV it was like Wally was glued to it; not that it was bad.

It was better than yesterday when he was hiding outside or in his room.

The report on what happened had been covered by another reporter and finally Wally had gotten a name for the symbol.

The Flash.

So simple yet there was something impossible and amazing staring him in the face; he had to be like Batman and Superman. He had heard the kids in his class talk about them rather loudly.

He was so entranced by the report he almost didn't hear Barry come back into the house. The closing of the front door startled him.

Wally jumped up and stood at attention; ready to do hide if he had to.

Barry smiled and took off his shoes by the door, "Hey kiddo how was your day?"

Wally stood there a little silent; unsure how to answer.

He settled quickly with the usual answer, "Fine."

Barry nodded before walking over and giving a quick kiss to Iris.

With Barry distracted he went back to watching the report; his thoughts whirling with possibilities.

* * *

Iris lay in bed; reading over a book. It was late now and after making sure Wally was comfortable she had settled in next to Barry.

She set down the book and looked over at him, "I think you have just acquired a new fan."

Barry looked up from the crossword puzzle he was doing, "Hm?"

She giggled and leaned against his shoulder, "I mean Wally seems quiet attracted to red and gold like a moth to a flame."

Barry moved the puzzle and hugged his wife, "Oh does he?"

He gave her a quick kiss, "Guess it runs in the family."

"Barry," she sighed. Leaning over and turning off her night.

"Good night, Barry."

"Night Iris."

* * *

**A/N: the thirteenth chapter has never been my strong point in stories. I blame the number. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I finally got sleep and also this is to tell you that it is getting close to school time again to updates may be slower. **

**Chapter 14**

Morning time came quietly over the home; for once Iris wasn't awaken by Wally's nightmares which was a good thing for her but at the same time it kind of worried her.

She snuck out of bed and walked down the hall silently; opening the door to find Wally passed out on his bed. His arm hanging off and bear on the floor.

A smile snuck onto her face as she walked in and moved him up carefully so he wouldn't fall off.

She closed the door quietly and walked down stairs; she stopped when she saw Barry sitting on the couch before remembering with a smile it was Saturday.

Walking up behind him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You know, I could have sworn I left you upstairs in bed."

Barry only smiled and looked at her, "Maybe you are just seeing things."

She gave a knowing smirk before leaving to get herself a cup of coffee.

Wally came stumbling down the stairs next; rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked over to the living room a little mechanically, green eyes still heavy with sleep.

Barry watching him with some amusement as he flopped down on the couch next to him as if he didn't see the man.

The little redhead rubbed his eyes and yawned and looked over before doing a double take and stumbling off the couch only to fall off and land on his back.

"Easy there kiddo, not going to hurt you," he reached down and lifted Wally back onto the couch. His green eyes searching Barry nervously.

Barry just gave a soft smile and turned his attention back to the TV; though the news this morning was a little boring.

Wally turned his attention away from Barry as he tried to calm himself down. He played with his pajama pants a little bored. He didn't like not being able to trust the people he lived with now but something just stopped him; like a hidden barrier.

Iris was at least a little easier to talk to; she was his aunt and had known him a little longer then Barry.

Wally stared at his feet; now fully awake. The silence was secretly getting to him but it wasn't like he had anything good to say.

Iris came out with her coffee and gave a small smile seeing the sleepy child next to her husband. She sat down between them and set the cup on the coffee table.

"So…"

Both redheads sapped their attention to Barry; the person that broke the silence.

Barry stood up and stretched, "No use sitting around in the house on a perfectly good Saturday. Who is up for going to the zoo?"

Two pairs of green eyes stared up at him before one that belonged to his wife came up to meet his blue.

"That sounds like a good idea, but not before breakfast," she gave him a quick peck before heading over to the kitchen.

Wally just looked away and stared down at his feet.

"What do you think Wally?"

The child only gave a small shrug, "I've never been to the zoo before so I don't know what to say, sir."

Barry sighed, "Not to sound rude but you don't have to call me sir. Uncle Barry is better than it, makes me feel less old."

Wally peeked up at him, "Sorry, sir—I mean…Uncle Barry."

Barry reached down and ruffled Wally's hair, "It's okay kiddo."

A small smile escaped onto Wally's face as Iris called them over for breakfast.

Barry smiled and walked over to the kitchen Wally following behind slowly.

Bacon was stacked on a plate as well as pancakes. Iris smiled at them as she handed the plates to her husband for him to set on the dining room table.

Wally watched curiously; feeling a little happier, something he hasn't felt in a while.

* * *

The Zoo was amazing; already Barry had taken about fifty pictures of just Iris and Wally much to their annoyance.

Wally was now riding on his Uncle's shoulders as they walked towards the lions. Too tell the truth he had never had so much fun in his life.

He looked at the big cats that were lazily sun bathing before looking down at his uncle. Iris had taken over taking pictures and was almost as annoying as Barry with the constant pictures but it wasn't like he was going to complain.

They had been walking around the large zoo for about three hours and lunch was starting to come onto a few people's minds.

Barry looked up at Wally who was happily sitting up there; a smile trying to break through onto his face.

"So what you want for lunch?"

Wally blinked before looking down at the blond, "Huh…um…"

Unexpected questions were always the worst, he looked off to the side as if that would help, "I dunno…"

It wasn't met with angry glares just a nod as they walked over to those overpriced food areas that were themed for the exhibit.

Barry lifted Wally off his shoulders and sat him down on a bench, Iris giving him a small smile.

"I'll get the food you two sit tight. Be back in a flash."

Barry trotted off towards the line leaving Wally alone with Iris, who was shaking her head at her husband's choice of words.

Still the line did move pretty fast and soon enough Barry came back with a tray heavily stacked with food.

"Thank you, Uncle Barry…"

Barry smiled and messed up Wally's hair, "No problem, kiddo."

* * *

They left the zoo when it had closed, the sun setting behind them. Wally had fallen asleep in the back seat, his arm hugging a little cheetah toy.

"Feel accomplished today Barry?"

Barry glanced at his wife while keeping his eyes on the road, "I think we made progress still I am worried for his first days at school. Being the new kid is never easy and after what he has been through it may just be too tough…"

"You are just too protective, I'm sure he will be fine."

Barry's blue eyes looked back at the sleeping child, "I hope you are right."

* * *

**A/N: I hate this…I don't know why but I can't change it but I hate it. I hate transition chapters they never make sense when typing and I don't want to rush the story with giant time gaps and meh. Im sorry if this is a flop. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: If you haven't noticed I de-aged Wally a year so now he is seven and not eight. If you joined the story after this edit then this message means nothing to you. **

**Chapter 15**

The whole house smelled of bacon and cooking already at about 6 in the morning thanks to Iris waking up before the boys but it wasn't an uncommon thing.

The calendar was circled happily in bright red showing it was the first day of school.

Lunch was packed and waiting on the counter, breakfast was set up, the only thing missing were the two sleeping guys.

She sighed and walked up the stairs quietly; Barry already was a hassle to wake up and she really didn't like waking up Wally. His whole summer had been catching up on lost sleep.

She peeked into the boy's room with a soft smile watching as he slept; practically falling off the bed.

Creeping in silently she turned on the light and shook him gently, "Time to get up sleepy head."

Wally groaned in protest and tried to pull the blanket over his head, "I don' wanna."

She chuckled and pulled the blanket off of him fully to see his pouting face, "No Wally you got to get up. Don't want to be late for your first day."

A tired green eye opened to look at her before closing again. Iris sighed; she didn't think he would be this hard to wake up.

"Don't make me tickle you," a smirk crawled its way onto her face as Wally opened a green eye a little alarmed.

"Y-you wouldn't…"

Her hands reached over to him as he tried to roll away only to be caught by his aunt.

"No! Stop!" Laughter broke its way out of Wally's tired features as he tried to get away from Iris.

A yawn was heard from the door frame and the redheads looked up to see a tired Barry, "What's with all the yelling?"

He blinked tired eyes open to see two pairs of green eyes look at each other with a mischievous glint. Next thing he knew he was on the bed being attacked by both of the red heads.

* * *

With Wally and Barry fully fed and ready to go; after waking them back up a couple of times; it seemed that everything was starting to settle down.

Barry headed off to work, at seven while Iris checked over to make sure Wally had everything.

The drive towards the school started out with a little bit of chatter and trying to keep Wally awake to silence once the building came into view.

Butterflies flitted around in Wally's stomach as he stared at the building getting closer and closer.

"D-do I really have to go…?"

Iris glanced over at her nephew once the car was parked and sighed; brushed bangs from his forehead.

"I'm sure you are going to have lots of fun and meet some friends. There is nothing to worry about, just have fun. Alight?"

Wally gave a hesitant nod and looked at the building nervously.

"Want me to walk you to the classroom?"

Wally turned his head alarmed at the thought of his aunt walking him to the classroom. He quickly shook his head no and got out, "I'm sure I will be fine Aunt Iris…"

"Alright, I will see you at two thirty."

He nodded and mixed in with the other kids walking into the Elementary School. He gripped the straps of his book bag tightly; looking around nervously.

A week earlier he had come to the Back to School night with Barry and Iris to find out what class room he would be in. Now being in the school without his aunt or uncle made him feel very queasy and lost.

He looked around nervously before heading down the hall towards the classroom; kids were already thinning as they made their way into the room.

With a shaky breath he made his way into the room; a few kids were already in there talking to each other happily.

He looked around the brightly decorated room; quickly he found the seat near the back of the room.

A few last minute kids walked in before the bell rang. Announcements and the pledge were said before everyone sat down and looked at the teacher who stood at the front of the room.

She wrote her name on the white board in red ink before turning and smiling, "Welcome to Second Grade, I'm Mrs. Day and I hope that we will make it a great year for all of us."

She picked up some papers, "Now this is just so we can get to know each other. I want you all to draw your families and write three facts about yourself. Then we will share them with the class."

Mrs. Day passed around the papers happily as the kids got out their colored pencils. Once Wally got the paper he stared at it a little confused.

He had no idea what to write or what to draw; and the last thing he wanted to do was share his life with this class.

He gulped as he wrote his full name at the top, shuttering at the middle name.

Wallace Rudolph West; a name built for failure in his eyes and his father's.

Still he drew the best he could; breaking himself from his father and mother he crossed out the first two names and put Wally in bright red.

Underneath he began to draw his aunt and uncle, the first people he felt safe around in forever; the facts though were just a blur.

He didn't know what to write, he didn't have a favorite color, or a favorite food. He had never really thought about it and the last thing he wanted to tell everyone was a lie.

Still he needed something and just wrote the first things that came to mind.

After about twenty minutes Mrs. Day called time and called up the kids in alphabetical order by their last names; it also doubled for her to take role.

First Joey Anderson, then Brenda Edson, all the way down to Linda Park.

Wally barely heard his name when he was called and jumped when he heard it.

A few chuckles flew around the room as he made his way towards the front of the room; his face as red as his hair.

Mrs. Day smiled at him as he turned to look at the class, "M-my name is Wally West. I live with my aunt Iris and U-uncle Barry."

He gulped and looked up at Mrs. Day who encouraged him on, "M-my favorite c-color is red, and I like science…"

The class looked on with a bored expression written on all their faces. "C-can I sit down now?"

Mrs. Day nodded and let him go back to his seat.

Wally sunk down in his seat in the back with relief that all the eyes were off of him.

**A/N: YAY a chapter that I wrote when I wasn't dying of sleep loss or on sleeping pills yay! Celebrate woo!**

**On a side note I kind of know what Wally is going through thanks to Second Grade being a new school for me and Mrs. Day was actually the name of my teacher so yay blast from the past for me. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Wally was pretty silent for the rest of class time; most of the kids stuck with their friends from last year or people they had seen walking down the halls then talk to the weird redhead in the back.

Since it was the first day not a lot got done today anyway; they learned their schedule and the goals for the year. Sometime during the talk Wally found himself staring out the window; once you hear one talk of the year you kind of hear them all.

He watched as a little bird hopped down from a tree to peck at the ground; a small smile on his face as he thought of how innocent and free the little bird looked.

All of a sudden a loud siren shrieked through the building shocking him from his day dream. Mrs. Day corralled the started kids and led them out the door so they could get outside as fast as possible.

Wally stared once they were safely outside the hill at the barren school building; nothing seemed off at all. He looked back at the class, the principle came out a little while later informing them someone had tripped the fire alarm and everything was alright.

What an eventful first day they this was turning out to be.

* * *

The ending bell took forever to actually ring; he had never been so bored in a class in his entire life.

When the bell did ring, most of the kids left in a rush. He hung back like always so he could avoid the over excited crowd of children.

Once outside he walked calmly out and sat on a small patch of grass to wait for his aunt or uncle to come.

He played with one of his notebooks in a bored manner, glancing up ever so often.

With most of the kids gone he was starting to get anxious; what if they had left him?

Was this the plan all along?

Had he done something wrong?

Were they in trouble?

Panic started to rise up in his chest as he scanned the arriving cars anxiously.

He didn't want to be left in a place he barely knew; plus schools were creepy at night filled with who knows what.

Almost all the kids were picked up by the time he saw his uncle's car make its way towards the school; relief flooding him quickly.

Barry got out a worried look on his face, "Wally I am so sorry I am late, I got caught up in traffic and—"

The blonde's rambles were cut off by a tight hug; he looked down at the kid and sighed as he picked up and put him in the passenger's seat.

"Don't tell Iris I let you ride up here okay?"

Wally gave him a quick nod as he buckled up; he was just too happy he wasn't left behind again.

Driving back was a little too silent and awkward for the blond and he glanced over at Wally, "You know what…how about I get you ice cream to make it up to you? How does that sound?"

Wally looked over at his uncle with a small smile, "That sounds good, Uncle Barry."

Getting a smile was like being rained with the best things on Earth. "Alright then, ice cream here we come!"

Wally giggled and let out a small yay of victory.

Barry chuckled as he turned in the opposite way of the house towards town.

* * *

Stepping into the ice cream parlor was like walking into a cooler; it chilled you.

Wally looked around with wide eyes soaking in the scene around him happily. Barry gave a smile to Wally as he let the child choose what he wanted.

And boy was leaving an ice cream parlor harder then it looked; after they both got a double scoop of chocolate in a cone they headed back to the house to find a not so please Iris and dinner waiting on the table.

Wally looked down at the dairy treat before looking up at the annoyed face of his aunt. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he cast his eyes downward.

Iris just looked straight as Barry, who gave a cheesy smile of apology and said it was a sorry for picking him up late.

Her glare didn't soften until she looked down at Wally, "Go put that in a cup and set it in the freezer. You can finish it after dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

Wally scurried off to the kitchen; not wanting to see what would happen.

When he came out Barry had been shooed out of the room by Iris to go wash off and Iris was just standing there shaking her head.

"A-aunt Iris…I-I'm sorry…"

She turned a little surprised to see him; crouching down next to him she gave a soft smile.

"It isn't your fault, Wally. Barry is just always late and I was worried for both of you; don't think this is your fault okay? Your uncle is always late any way."

He looked at her uncertainly, "Y-you aren't mad th-then?"

Iris shook her head, "No, now come on before our dinner turns to ice."

Wally nodded and gave a weak smile as they both sat down at the table; Barry coming in trying to balance the three drinks once again.

Everything seemed to settle down and it was a nice dinner; though school being discussed wasn't a really nice part.

Wally didn't have much to say on the matter and he kind of blew them off when they tried to get more in depth answers.

Questions were thrown at him but his answer most of the time was it is the first day it is hard to tell.

Though what they got from it is that he is not really trying to make friends; not that that was unexpected.

Doctor said this might happen when he started school just give him time to get used to it and open up to more people.

Iris cleaned up the dishes quickly and brought out a pie she had baked earlier that day; serving everyone a nice big slice; with Wally getting his ice cream on the side.

* * *

Desert and dishes done, Iris upstairs finishing her routine for bed, and Wally dosing off leaning against his uncle while they both sat on the couch.

Barry glanced down at Wally with a smile on his face, gently reaching and stroking Wally's bangs out of his freckled face.

He carefully picked the child up; holding him close to his chest as he slowly ascended the stairs.

He laid Wally on his bed and tucked in the sleeping redhead; not wanting to wake him up just to change out of his clothes and into his pajamas.

Iris peaked in quietly at the scene with a small smile; not wanting to disturb them she went back to the bedroom and began reading her book.

Barry came in a few seconds later, a yawn escaping him.

"Only day one of school and already he is beat."

"You look pretty tired too," she threw at him.

Barry only shrugged as he changed, "Yeah well my job doesn't really give you good chances for breaks."

He got into bed and gave Iris a kiss.

"Next time just call me to pick Wally up if you are running late."

Barry gave that shy smile and settled down into the bed; turning off the lamp on his side, "I will if I get the chance."

She out down the book and turned off her light; snuggling up close to her husband.

"Just don't worry me like that again and we are good, alright?"

A kiss on the top of her head was all she needed for an agreement and a promise.

"I promise I won't."

* * *

**A/N: For a chapter that got cut off in the making thanks to life I think it came out fine…maybe. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Anyone hear Hungary's Eurovision 2014 song? Just wondering…it fits a bit to Wally's life though. It's called 'Running' and I really like it. Listen to is a lot while writing this; anyway to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

August, September, and October flew by so quickly that none of them really noticed.

Wally got to go out for the first Halloween he enjoyed, dressed all up like a little vampire. His red hair creating such a contrast to his black cape.

Now November had started and Wally didn't think much of it but Iris and Barry did; November 11th was Wally's eighth birthday and they were determined to make it a good one.

Since school started Wally hadn't made many friends; only person he ever said was Linda Park that was because she had been assigned to help him with an in class project.

Since then there had been no mention of her or anyone; then again maybe a family only party would be better.

It was the night of the tenth and they sat around the table; outside the wind was chilly and fost was already forming on the window of the warm home.

Wally sat on Barry's lap as they watched the news together; it seemed everyday Wally became more and more fascinated with Central's own hero and this had become part of their daily routine.

Wally yawned and rubbed his eyes, Iris coming up behind her boys and grabbing the remote to turn off the TV.

"Okay you two off to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"But Aunt Iris…" a yawn cut off the protests a she was lifted off his uncle's lap and into his aunt's arms.

"No buts little man, come on. Say good night to your uncle."

Blue eyes looked up at the tired green ones, "Night Uncle Barry."

"Night kiddo; sleep tight okay?"

A tired nod is what he got in reply as Iris got him up the stairs and into his bed.

As she tucked him in she moved red hair from his forehead to give him a light kiss, "Good night Wally."

Wally rubbed his eyes before looked up at his aunt, "Night."

With a soft smile she left the room, closing the door softly.

As soon as the door was closed Wally looked over at the clock by his bed; in four hours or so he would be eight.

His first birthday away from that house, though he doubted it would be acknowledged. Only reason he knew what day he was born is because he had to know it for school when people asked.

No one had ever celebrated the fact he had been born in his entire life so far. Kind of weird thinking about what may happen tomorrow.

He at least hoped there would be cake; he had always wanted a birthday cake.

Wally rolled so his back was facing the clock and stared at the wall next to him another yawn escaping him.

For four years he had stayed up till midnight just to wish himself a happy birthday now he felt confident that when he woke up it would still be a special day.

His green eyes fluttered closed as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Wally woke up earlier to run down the stairs excited it was his birthday to find himself back in the old house.

He looked around confused, was this another nightmare?

Wally touched the door frame cautiously almost crying when he felt the hard surface as plain as day.

He ran towards the door to find it locked, his heart beat quickened. This was a happy day; this was his day why was he back here?

The red head darted for the kitchen to find that door shut and locked; he was trapped in the hall way.

Quickly he ran upstairs as fast as he could only to find all the doors up there locked except one, his Dad's room.

He trembled when footsteps sounded behind him; he closed the bed room's door slowly before turning to look into the black pits that were his dad's eyes.

Opening his mouth to plead his case was useless as he found he had no voice to plead with.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, he couldn't plead, couldn't shout.

A silent tear ran down his face as he tried to scream, as his father's belt was slipped out of the belt loops on his pant and raised to strike a blow.

Wally raised a hand to block the blow, just as the belt was about to hit skin Wally found himself face first to the wood floor of his room.

He looked around at the pooling sheets and blankets and looked around; touching his cheek to feel tears running down them.

Green eyes darted toward the door nervously; standing shakily he walked over to the door only for it to be thrown open and Barry and Iris looking down at him.

Relief spread across their face for a second when they saw him before eyes focused on the tears and the messed up sheets.

Iris moved to fix the blankets while Barry picked up Wally; the tears gently brushed away by his uncle's thumb.

Wally tried to stop the tears as he held onto his uncle, "I-I'm sorry for waking y-you…"

With the bed all remade; Barry put Wally down on the comfy mattress and looked at him, "It's fine kiddo…you want to talk about it?"

A shake of the head was all the blond got in reply.

Barry looked up at Iris who gave nothing to help him out.

"How about this, you can sleep with us tonight."

Wally looked up at his uncle confused before looking to Iris to make sure such a proposal was okay with her. He didn't want to intrude; he was used to dealing with nightmares alone.

Iris nodded as she walked back to the bed room; sure the Barry had this covered.

Wally looked back to Barry and rubbed his eye sleepily, "O-Okay…if you are sure…"

"I'm sure kiddo; plus it is a cold night don't want you freezing on us right?"

Wally gave a weak smile that didn't really reach his eyes. It was enough for Barry though, at least for the time.

Picking up the birthday boy, he turned off the room's lights and carried him down the hall and laid him between the already dosing Iris and himself.

Both snuggled down under the covers; Wally taking a little bit longer than Iris to fall asleep but he did so before Barry.

Making sure Wally was asleep was enough to put him as ease as he hugged his red heads close to him.

* * *

**A/N: You are all lucky I saved 3 chapters on here in advance. Number 20 was destroyed along with my laptop. Be patient because I have to wait to get a new computer. This is just a present from my phone so I could tell you all what is going on. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Calm; that he how Iris Allen would describe the house as she woke up early in the morning like always. Beautifully calm.

She slipped her feet into her slippers and tightened her robe; glancing back at her two boys sleeping soundly side by side before walking down the stairs.

She barely look note of anything outside the window until after she leaned against the counter; coffee mug in hand.

Outside little white flakes had begun to fall; slowly making their way to join their bother's and sisters that had already covered more so the ground.

She held the warm mug close as she stared out the window; the glass as cold as ice to the touch just because of how cold it was outside.

A small smile made its way onto her face as she put her mug down to start the big breakfast for her sleeping boys upstairs.

* * *

A yawn escaped Wally as he woke up slowly; rubbing his eyes and looking around a little confused on where he was.

Green eyes met the form of his sleeping uncle; letting out a small giggle when Barry let out a loud snore.

Moving his head he noticed his aunt was missing from the bed which was a little weird till he saw the time. He moved to leave the bed but one foot out of the warmth of the blankets was enough to keep him in.

The room was freezing and he wasn't a person to be really willing to getting out but the smell of bacon was drifting up the stairs calling him.

Oh what a situation he was put in; could he risk leaving the warmth of the bed for food that was cooking downstairs.

Barry seemed to think so as the man woke up slowly as if the food was his alarm clock. Blue eyes met green before a sleepy good morning was said.

One foot out of the bed and Barry also found that he couldn't step out easily.

"When did this place become and ice box?"

"I dunno"

Barry looked back at Wally, "We are going to have to advance carefully, and we don't want our feet to freeze off."

Wally caught the small smile and nodded with determination; Barry got out of the bed slowly.

Cold hitting him before he grabbed Wally and sat him on his shoulders, "To the kitchen!"

Wally let out a laugh as they made their way as fast as possible out of the room and down to the warmth of the kitchen where Iris was cooking.

Iris looked up from the sound of the commotion to see Wally now sitting on the counter and Barry next to him.

"Any way you would be fine with the heat being put on?"

Iris looked up, "It is on; you just need to move your things away from the air vent upstairs."

Wally covered his mouth to hide the laugh and looked away innocently when he got a playful glare from his uncle.

Iris finished plating the bacon, "Birthday boy or not off the counter with you."

She lifted Wally up and set him on the ground, "Now off you two go to get ready for breakfast."

Wally nodded and ran off followed by Barry slowly; after giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Most of breakfast was Wally staring out at the snowflakes and the sparkling white world. Only reason they broke his little trance was with a question he didn't know how to answer.

"So, what do you want to do today? You can do anything…within reason."

Wally stared at them for what seemed to be forever, "I-I don't know what I want to do…"

"No rush about it."

"Barry don't talk with your mouthful."

Wally smirked and looked down at his plate to hide it.

"How about we go to the park for a bit?"

Wally looked up at his uncle before giving a quick and excited nod; his eyes once again captivated by the white wonderland.

"I think that sounds good and when you two get back I'll have some hot chocolate ready."

"Thank you."

She picked up the emptied plates and kissed Wally's head, "Happy birthday sweetie."

* * *

The park was filled with kids running around in the white snow as the flakes fell slowly. Wally looked around as if all of this was too much for him to really understand.

Barry laughed as he came up behind him; holding up a sled.

"Come on let's find a good hill."

"Okay," and with that the trudged into the park; Wally jumped ever so often to make the just settled flakes float back up.

Climbing up one of the tallest hills Wally stared down before looking back at Barry who had set the sled down.

"Okay what you want to do go down together or by yourself?"

Wally looked back down the hill in a spilt decision making, "Both of us?"

"Sounds like plan," and with that he lifted Wally up and set him on the sled.

Without another word the sled was pushed down the hill; Barry jumping on last minute only for the sled to aim right for a rock and them to get launched into the snow.

Wally popped up; his red hair covered in white and looked over at his uncle.

A smile creeped onto his face before he cracked up laughing.

Barry shook his head fast so the clumps of snow could fall to the ground making Wally laugh louder.

"Well at least you aren't hurt," Barry chuckled.

* * *

By the time they got back to the house both their faces were red from the cold and their hair damp from the melted snow.

Iris looked in from the kitchen where she was finishing dinner with a small smile, "You two look freezing."

Wally was shivering but a big smile was on his red face, "I-I'm n-not that c-cold, Aunt I-Iris."

She sighed and handed over a mug to both of them filled with steaming hot chocolate.

"This should help warm up a bit."

Barry smiled and led Wally over to the couch, "Come on let's warm up and watch a movie."

"Okay, Uncle Barry."

* * *

Wally lay in bed with his new pajamas and hugging the little Flash plushie he had gotten.

Iris leaned down wiped some red icing he had missed from his cheek before kissing his head.

"Aren't you tired yet?"

"No! If I go to sleep now the day will end and it will be boring again."

Iris sighed as she looked at the hyper child in bed; maybe letting him eat cake before bed was a bad idea.

"I promise tomorrow won't be boring. I'm sure you will just have as much fun."

A yawn escaped Wally as he looked up at his aunt, "You promise?"

A small smile appeared on Iris's face as she pulled the blankets up to Wally's chin.

"I promise Wally; good night."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Wally trekked up the hill slowly behind his class; almost everyone was shivering in the cold winter breeze but this was required every season. It was time for the mile run.

Wally straggled behind the other's his arms wrapped tightly around himself as a cold breeze blew. He really was questioning his teacher's mental health in letting them go out here in freezing weather.

Most of the kids were either whining to their friends or keeping their mouths shut and whining internally.

When they got to the track it seemed like everyone gravitated to each other for body warmth; not caring if they liked the person or not.

"Today you will be running your second mile run of this year. Remember to pace yourself and take your time but also remember your time is your grade. You need to do for laps around the track and then you are done with the mile run."

Most of the coach's words fell on deaf ears as the shivering children's only thought was to get inside but once she was done explaining they were shooed over to the starting point.

A whistle blew and the kids took off; for about a few second everyone was running the same pace then after the first turn people started to fall behind.

Wally fell behind the fastest runner in the class quickly enough; the athletes always pushed him back by the second turn. His breathe was becoming labored in the dry thin air of winter but at least he was starting to warm up.

He joined the ranks of the averaged paced by the second lap, his feet hitting the ground in a steady paced.

A cold gust of wind hit them and it only made him pick up speed; only thought was getting back inside.

Grey clouds floated over head as the class ran in the giant oval, though some of the average paced were started to fall back.

The red head was starting to slow down with every step since he got started on the third lap. He never was one for this; the mile run always seemed to weigh down on him.

A strong breeze blew making his teeth chatter; sweat plus this cold did not seem like the best idea.

Setting his gaze on the end goal of getting inside he pushed himself on; his legs burning from all the running.

A cough escaped his dry throat as he fell back from some of the average runner's group, the fourth lap; he couldn't give up now.

His face was red from being nipped by the cold air; he just wanted this run over with.

Wally sprinted around the first turn, then the second turn. It was getting hard to breathe in the cold air around him but he just wanted this mile to be over with.

Locking his green eyes with the end he ran forward; he didn't notice his shoelace had come untied till he was right by the end and face planted into the cement.

He laid there stunned for a second, his mind processing what had just happened; slowly he pushed himself up wincing as the cold hit the cuts and developing bruises.

Someone came up behind him and grabbed his arm, "Are you okay?"

He turned back and stared at the girl; it was Linda.

"I-I'm fine…"

She nodded and helped him up, "Come on, let's finish this mile."

With a small smile she took his hand and they made their way to the end together.

Wally only came out of the run with a three but that didn't really matter at the moment as the stinging on his face started to get a little more painful as the scrapes began to bleed.

"Linda, get him to the nurses office."

"Yes ma'am."

Wally touched his bleeding cheek gently as Linda took his other hand and led him back towards the school building.

"Does it hurt?"

Wally looked up at her in confusion, "What?"

"That scrape does it hurt a lot?"

"U-uh…no…not really…"

Linda nodded and kept walking, "That's good."

Silence fell between them as they entered the building and headed for the office; Wally focused on his red sneakers as they walked.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow, Wally."

Wally blinked and looked up to see her walking back towards the gym and himself outside the office. He looked at the glass door to the office before walking in.

The receptionist saw him and took him back to the nurse who only shook her head and handed him a few band aids.

School nurses just aren't helpful.

* * *

Wally stood outside not to thrilled to be going home for his uncle and aunt to see the result of his run. He scanned the cars arriving slowly; his nose and cheeks pink from the cold.

When he spotted his Uncle's car he looked down and walked over slowly; but the car seemed to be in front of him fast then he would have liked.

He reached for the back door and got in; setting his bag down and warming up from the heat in the car.

Barry smiled back at the bowed redhead, "How was school today kiddo?"

"It was fine."

Barry pulled out of the school; glancing back at Wally his smile fading.

"You all right?"

Wally nodded quickly but didn't look at him keeping his head facing the window. He didn't know how long he could hide the wounds but he wanted to prolong the fact for as long as possible.

"Wally, will you please look at me bud? Tell me what happened, I promise I won't get mad."

Green peaked at him behind the red bangs before Wally slowly turned his face to face him; a square band aid on Wally's cheek with a bruise forming on his forehead.

Barry had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the stopped cars at the stoplight; his eyes widening at the sight of the injuries.

"Wally…what happened?"

Barry's mind raced to bullying; if someone was hurting Wally he needed to know quickly and he needed to know who.

"I-I…I tripped while running…I-I'm sorry I messed up…"

Barry blinked as he moved the car forward; relief flooded threw him for a second at least Wally wasn't hurt by another person.

"Does…does it hurt? Want me to look at the scrapes?"

Wally blinked; processing that his uncle wasn't mad was still new to him in some facts like this situation. He gave a slow nod in reply before a quick shake of the head no.

"N-no they are fine. I'm fine."

Barry nodded and focused his eyes on the road.

They road in silence till they got to the house; getting out and making their way to the door.

Barry reached down and messed up Wally's hair, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it bud, tripping happens to everyone even me."

Wally looked up at his uncle as they walked in, "That is because you are clumsy though."

"Hey! I am not."

"Are too."

A joyful squeal was heard from the living room as Iris walked in to find Wally being tickled mercilessly by his uncle on the couch.

She shook her head and sighed; leaning against the door frame.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Shining lights lined the streets and Christmas trees shown bright in every home; Wally was filled with excitement.

This was the first Christmas he had ever enjoyed; his green eyes were glued to the darkening sky. He was practically counting down the seconds till it was Christmas day.

"Wally, could you help me please?"

Wally pulled himself away from the window and trotted into the kitchen; the whole house was spelling of sweets since Aunt Iris had started baking.

"Yes Aunt Iris?"

"Could you open the oven for me, my hands are a little full."

Iris held a large tray that was filled with cookies; Wally gave a quick nod and opened the oven for her so she could put them in.

"That should be the last of them."

She smiled before swatting Wally's hand away when he reached for a cookie on the cooling rack, "Oh no you don't."

"Can't I have one?"

"It's too late for cookies."

Wally sighed and dramatically pouted before walking out of the kitchen Iris shaking her head at his actions.

Though Wally did brighten up when Barry came bursting through the door; some snow following behind him; making his blond hair white.

"Something smells good."

Barry reached over and tried to grab a cooking only to be swatted away, "Seriously, both you boys and stealing those cookies. Stop it, you've already eaten."

Barry did an over dramatic pout before putting the bags he had down.

"Can't I have just one Iris?"

One glare was all he needed to shut him up.

"Well who want to put on the star and new few new decorations I got?"

"Me!" A hand shot up and Wally jumped up and down. Iris laughed as she grabbed one of the bags quickly while Barry lifted Wally up to put some decorations on a very heavily decorated tree.

By the time the last ten decorations were put on you could barely see the tree; not like that really mattered.

Wally was lifted up and the star was placed on top of the tree with a giggle. Iris walked up behind them and rested her head on Barry's shoulder.

It was the scene of a perfectly quirky family and this was enough of a Christmas present for Wally.

"I think it is time for bed you two."

Wally turned and pouted but she was right, sooner he got to sleep the sooner Christmas would come.

Barry put him down so Iris could get him up the stairs and into bed.

* * *

Green eyes cracked open and looked over at the clock by his bed side table.

It had only been a minute since he last looked over at the clock; but still it was technically Christmas Day.

Not like Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris would think it was a good idea to wake them up just at the crack of a new day.

He rolled around in his bed trying to find a comfortable place so he could dose off but he was just too impatient and awake.

Green eyes scanned the dark room in boredom; would it really be so bad to go down there and at least peak under the tree?

He never really believed in Santa? What kind of magical being would forget him anyway; plus the thought of him was kind of pointless anyway.

Who needed a stranger to sneak into your house, eat your offering of milk and cookies, leaving gifts to only the ones he found as good, before departing without a word through a fire place which barely anyone had anymore.

And kids think that is normal but thinking about the impossibilities of things isn't.

Carefully; he stuck a foot out from under the blankets shuddering as the cold air hit his skin. Placing his foot on the hardwood floor he crept slowly out his bedroom door and down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom he heard movement in the kitchen, and what he saw he couldn't believe.

* * *

This was the last time Barry Allen listened to Oliver Queen when he said, 'I promise you can stay for just a couple minutes.' Why did he listen to that man in the first place? Lying to Iris saying it was a last minute mission.

Getting home late from the mountain was bad enough; ice, snow, and running don't really mix well. Another thing Ollie didn't understand.

If it wasn't for the red cowl hiding his hair he would have ran a gloved hand through his blond locks but that wasn't an option.

Quietly as possible he snuck over to the kitchen; grabbing some cookies off the plate Iris had left out for him.

He didn't hear the small footsteps that came down the stairs, or how they crept towards the small kitchen light that was still on. He did though hear the small gasp and the scrambling of feet to hide behind the wall.

Barry froze; this is what he wanted to avoid as much as possible. At least prolonged the knowledge; yet maybe this could work, the cowl was still on. Wally didn't know who he was with it covering his eyes and hair.

No that didn't work at all, I mean why would a hero randomly show up before dawn even cracked and ate cookies left on the counter.

Green eyes were locked on him and Barry had to think faster than ever right now; but he seemed brain dead for once in his life.

"Fl-lash? Th-the Flash?"

The small redhead in front of him seemed completely star struck and that seemed to ease the over active thought train that was working its way on a collision course to failure.

Barry, right now the Flash, kneeled down in front of Wally; smile on his face like normal.

"W-why are you h-here…in my h-house?"

Just seeing the shock and excitement were enough to warm the speedster's heart.

"Shush kiddo don't want anyone else waking up," he whispered.

The eight year old nodded vigorously, "Sorry."

With Wally quieted down it seemed a little easier to talk to him; for a second just staring into those awaiting green pools he wanted to spill everything he was hiding but right now was not the time.

"Hey it's alright; I'm the one that stopped in uninvited."

Wally was bouncing on his heels with excitement, "Why are you here? Did something happen? Do you need help?"

Flash chuckled; placing his hands on either of Wally's shoulder's to calm him down.

"I was here to give Barry Allen a little thank you Christmas note for helping me out on a few cases."

It felt bad lying to a child that had just been through so much but he didn't know how Wally would react in such a tired state to learning the news that this was probably best anyway.

The green orbs sparkled, "Uncle Barry has helped you?"

Flash couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes he has…" Pausing for a second; Barry looked at his nephew from behind the cowl, coming up with a good idea.

"How about I get you to bed, huh? Don't want to wake them up early now do we?"

"Y-yes sir."

Flash only shook his head and lead the little Wally West back up the stairs and into his bedroom. His blue eyes scanning the merchandise Wally had collected over the past months with a small smirk.

Getting Wally into bed was incredibly easy; though his green eyes stayed trained on the Scarlet Speedster making his seem a little uncomfortable.

The more he was seen like this; the more the lies weighed down on him.

Taking the little Flash plushy Wally always had with him he looked at it with a small smile, "How about I sign it for you, as a Christmas Gift?"

The nod was quicker than he had expected as the fastest man alive, "Yes please, Flash sir! I-If you want to …I mean…."

Locating a permanent marker Flash only shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping.

"Why wouldn't I? But hey, if we ever meet again don't call me sir okay? Makes me feel a little old."

"Yes, sir- I mean…Flash."

The hero smiled and signed the small toy; placing it on Wally's pillow before ruffling the red unruly locks that were his nephew's hair.

Every passing second the guilt ate at him for telling a very lame lie.

"Now, you can't tell anyone I was here. Not even your aunt, got it? It could put all of you in grave danger if one of my rouges found out."

"I understand."

Flash straightened up and gave a small nod, "Good, now sleep tight kid. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Wally yawned as the excitement of the night wore off.

Barry ran off just as Wally's eyes closed; making sure to wait a few minutes before returning home.

* * *

Santa wasn't real to Wally, that fact was true.

This didn't mean he didn't believe that there was no man dressed in red that would appear at the darkest part of the night and eat the cookies that were left out from lots of last minute baking. The man would leave gifts to those he saw as good and coal to those he saw as naughty.

It wasn't Santa; though this man was jolly he wasn't plump and didn't need a sleigh to get him around the world in a day.

It wasn't a mythical man from the North Pole; oh no.

This man came from Central; and he was the fastest man alive.

He was his hero.

* * *

**A/N: I am exhausted from staying up to write this for no good reason other than I love you guys. I wrote a whole thing about laptops but then I realized that his chapter was written a little while after you realized it is fixed huh? Oh well. **

**Merry Christmas super-duper Early… maybe I should say Happy Halloween since it is closer. Hm?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

To say that Wally was a bouncing ball of energy at seven in the morning was an understatement.

Both tired adults found themselves stared at by excited green eyes and a small child filled to the brim with energy mentally hurrying them to get up. His little arms wrapped tightly around his plushy.

Seeing they were up Wally had ran down stairs, "Come on!"

Iris chuckled and shook her head as she tied her robe around her frame; only to turn and Barry be missing from the room.

It was like having two children in this house at times.

Two pairs of eyes locked on her as she reached the bottom of the stairs; grins locked onto both of their faces as they stood near the heavily decorated tree that had presents underneath it.

She sat on the couch after starting the coffee machine, "Alright, go ahead."

She shook her head as Wally stacked up the boxes wrapped in red, gold, and green around himself just so he could count them all.

Barry passed the presents that were labeled to his wife over to her with a small smile.

The room was filled with love and morning light.

Wally had already started ripping paper off the presents; grateful for everything he got including the new tooth brush and socks.

The gasp Iris gave as she opened her present from Barry made the child look up in confusion; a sparkling gold necklace was gently laying in her hand. The chain holding a small three sided locket which on the front had both their birth stones connecting into a little heart.

She opened it to find their wedding picture in the middle and two small blank spots to add new pictures.

"Barry…how did you even afford this?"

Barry only gave a small smile, "I had a little help but it was worth every penny."

Wally glanced between them before sticking out his tongue; this was too gooshy for him. Averting his gaze away from scene his aunt and uncle were making.

He continued to rip open the presents; not that any could compare to the late night visit.

* * *

The shuffling around to clean up the living room and clean up the dining room were not something Wally was used to in the usually laid back home.

Still it wasn't normal for turkey and lamb to be cooking along with the kitchen turning into a mess as a feast was practically being cooked.

And who knew the small dining room table could be pulled out to be something much larger.

As the eight year old threw away the last of his left over wrapping paper as he watched his uncle throw a table cloth over the table.

"Wally can you help set the table up?"

His aunt handed him a stack of plates so he could only give a nod as he walked over to Barry and placed the plates down.

"Uncle Barry…what is going on?"

The blond looked down at his nephew realizing this had all happened with no one explaining anything to the newest member of the house.

"Just some family friends coming over for Christmas dinner. This is kind of tradition, a bit."

Wally nodded, a little nervous on who these people were.

"I'm sure they will like you Wally, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, Uncle Barry," Wally muttered as he finished placing the extra two plates down.

Weird how if there was only two people coming that his aunt would make so much food like an army was arriving; come to think about it his aunt almost did that every night.

It made no sense considering there was a very small amount of left overs for the next night.

The doorbell ringing stopped the thoughts and made him look up to see his aunt's panicked face.

"They're early! They are never early! How did this happen…"

Barry looked over at his wife, "Calm down, it will be fine."

Iris only nodded and turned to pull a pot off the stove.

Wally stood there frozen still for a second before moving to hide on the last stair on the staircase, not ready to confront the guests.

Muffled laughs and footsteps could be heard before they got closer.

"You know you are early, Jay? Gave Iris a heart attack," came Barry's voice.

Another voice, cheery but older came next, it was clearly a man, "Sorry, Joan gave me another time to make sure we didn't show up that late. Guess it only makes sense we are early."

Wally peaked out from behind the wall that hid the staircase from the rest of the house.

Barry looked over at him and smiled; motioning him over to the small group.

The woman noticed him first and gave a kind smile, though she was greying she still had a sparkle in her eye of someone that was in their youth.

Wally didn't say anything as he walked over to his uncle and Barry smiled down at him.

"Who's this?"

The redhead looked up at who he assumed was Joan since the other referred to someone with that name.

"Wally…"

"He's our nephew from Iris' side of the family."

It was nice that Barry was taking over explaining things to them but they didn't really ask why he was here they just smiled and Joan gave him a hug like a grandmother would a grandson she hadn't seen in years.

"Well aren't you a sweety."

"Don't crush the boy, Joan."

Barry only shook his head before being pulled into one of Joan's tight hugs.

"Shut up, Jay let me enjoy the Christmas Spirit in this house."

The older man only sighed and watched as his wife walked into the kitchen to help Iris out with the food.

The men looked at each other before looking down at Wally; they stared at each other in silence before Barry grinned.

"Bet I can snatch the most cookies from the plate."

* * *

Wally grinned before running off to the kitchen; followed by the other two.

The Garricks' were like the awesome grandparents everyone wanted but they weren't lucky enough to have.

As Wally sat and listened to the adults talk happily, he couldn't help but smile.

A few times he would get questions thrown his way that he didn't expect but still answered as honestly as he could.

They didn't ask about school or family just his personal interests which was good enough for him.

Iris was laughing and all the stress of them arriving early had disappeared and left the happy social butterfly that she was.

Still the question he had been asking about food came again as most of it was gone, and eaten by Barry and Jay, and still they had room for the cookies and pie that were brought out.

No normal being could eat this much food and still have room for desert.

It was like these guests had psychic powers that told them when he was thinking about the impossible because he soon found himself seated on the flood in front of the TV with the adults in front as a Christmas Carol was put on.

It was like they knew his weakness was TV; not that he was going to complain he liked movies.

He laid down on the floor so he could get comfier and enjoy the film.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Jay and Joan. It was nice to see you both again," Barry whispered; as he held his dozing nephew close.

Iris smiled behind him, handing Jay his hat.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, though I do need to talk to you at some later date Barry."

The blond nodded in an understatement.

Joan sighed and carefully pulled Iris into a hug before pulling Barry, "Don't listen to him. You do whatever you see is best."

She smiled kindly as she looked at him, "Right now just focus on being a dad."

"Thank Joan," Iris smiled as they walked out of the house toward their car in the frost cold air.

As soon as they saw the head lights pull out Iris walked to the kitchen to clean up the remaining mess while Barry took Wally upstairs.

Wally barely even moved as he laid him down onto the soft bed; his body trying to make up for the loss of body warmth that his uncle was providing.

He tucked the little redhead in snugly; brushing the bangs out of his face.

"Sleep well, kiddo."

He stood and left the room as quietly leaving the room; letting his nephew sleep soundly.

* * *

**A/N: … Slowly, ever so slowly Wally is seeing weird things starting to realize that there is weird things going on in this house; maybe he will get to meet the rogues that would be fun. **

**But oh well that doesn't matter what matters is I wrote a Christmas chapter in summer hahaha screw logic and making you all wait for it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Wally sat outside the house in the snow; January had come along with another year and soon school would be starting and the first semester's report card would be coming home.

He chewed on his bottom lip nervously at the thought. The progress report was handled warmly but report cards were different. They were hard to change once they were out.

Green eyes watched as his red boots sunk into the white snow that was once so pretty now it seemed to dull the world to a greys.

He must have stuck out like a sore thumb, with his bright red hair.

A cold breeze blew making him shiver; his face already a bright pink from the cold of the outside world.

The door behind him opened making the eight year old turn around and look up at his uncle who was looking down at him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Wally?"

"But I don't have a penny…or anything I really want to share?"

Barry chuckled and sat down on the rock next to him; pulling the shivering boy close to him.

"I can tell something is up, so what is it?"

Wally sighed, "Nothing but my own personal observations and investigations, Uncle Barry."

Barry nodded, just by the progress report he could see Wally was extremely smart in math and science for just his age. It reminded him of himself at that age.

Just hearing him say he was making his own observations intrigued him and made him a little worried; if Wally was observing into the strange things that happened in this house who knows what he could have found out.

"So…you are being a little scientist?"

"More like investigator in things that make no sense."

Barry nodded and looked out at the white snow, "Hopefully you are trying to figure out how to make this white world brighter. That would be nice, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah I guess it would be but then you could always wait for the natural phenomenon called spring."

Barry chuckled, "Guess the world moves too slow for that to happen instantly, huh?"

Wally raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "I guess."

Just seeing the look Barry knew the Wally was getting suspicious of the house hold.

Ideas raced through his head trying to find the best one to distract and easily distracted child sadly the best on he could come up with was school.

"So, ready to finish this semester of school?"

Wally blinked and looked at him confused before giving a small shrug, "I…I don't really know."

"Hey don't be like that…let's see…you seem to like science and all…how about if your first progress report of this semester is good I'll…I'll take you to look around my work?"

Green eyes widened; the little red head's mind racing to the chemistry set he had gotten for Christmas and how cool it would be to be in a real forensics lab and…and how it all depended on his grades.

Panic swept through him, it was like he couldn't get rid of the fear that ate at him no matter how long he tried. His father's words seemed engraved in his mind.

His hand seemed to automatically scratch at the scarred word on his arm that was hidden under his coats sleeve.

Still he was more interested in his uncle's job than any other job that his life was originally being forcefully steered towards.

He nodded quickly in response to his uncle's offer, "That sounds…cool…Uncle Barry."

Barry smiled and lifted Wally up off the damp cold rock before standing up.

"Come on, I need to get you inside before you freeze and your nose falls off."

* * *

It seemed like the last week of winter break flew by faster than Wally would have wanted.

Before he knew it he was dropped off at the front of the school and was walking back down the halls towards his class room.

His new book bag was slung onto his back; and he tried not to tune into the conversations around him but it was a habit that he just couldn't get rid of.

Seems like all of them were talking about sidekicks showing up with some heroes, but still he wasn't that interested in that.

He could look it up later anyway; and the girl's gossip was the last thing he wanted to tune into since it was all about the dolls they had gotten for Christmas.

He sat down at his usual desk at the back of the classroom and sighed; opening his book back up and began reading.

Wally only looked up when he heard a small hi come from next to him.

The redhead to look up and see Linda smiling at him before she sat down at the desk next to him. He wasn't really sure what to think of the situation.

"U-um…hi?"

Linda had friends, which were sitting at the front of the class with an empty seat where she should be.

He didn't understand why Linda Park, THE Linda Park was sitting next to him like he was just another one of her friends.

Did she think they were friends?

"So how was your Christmas?"

Wally shifted in his seat, not really used to being confronted quite like this. It was a little unnerving getting his first friend.

"It was…nice? A-and yours?"

She smiled seeing she was getting some response from this shy boy, "That's good, mine was pretty fun. My family went to Disney World for it."

"That sounds like fun."

Linda's smile broadened just as the first bell rang and class started.

Wally barely could get through the pledge of allegiance as he head spun in confusion. Was this what it felt like to have a friend?

His eyes focused back on Ms. Day as she began the welcome back speech; though his ears weren't really focused on what she was saying.

* * *

An ice warning caused school to be let out early; but it wasn't like anyone was going to complain. Sometimes you can't help nature right?

Wally focused on Linda as she talked to her friends happily while standing outside.

His mind completely off, he even forgot about the report card worries since that offending paper was burning a hole in his bag.

Only when his Aunt honked the horn and brought him back to Earth did reality set in.

"S-sorry…"

Iris just looked back at him, "Just be paying more attention next time. Hope you don't mind coming to work with me either because we don't have time to get you back to the house."

Wally only shook his head no as his aunt started driving toward the news station where she worked.

His green eyes focused on the world speeding by outside his window as he let his mind wander back to Linda Park and the confusing idea of how he may be getting at least one friend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

To say the least Wally had been brought into a pair that didn't have some boring jobs at some boring company. While his uncle worked at the police station and got to mess with chemicals and investigate murders his aunt was out reporting on said murders or other interesting news.

She had worked hard for her position and Wally could see they had chosen the perfect person.

Though today was a bit of a slow day and all; not a lot of things happening beside a few accidents that weren't that important and ground breaking. In other words no one was injured or mortally wounded.

Just as Iris got situated in her office though an intern ran in with papers and news for her.

"You and the crew are needed down at Central Bank; Captain Cold is down there."

Wally didn't even get a chance to sit down before his aunt looked over at him, "Come on, as long as you stay in the van."

"Yes ma'am."

And with that the two red heads were off, being extra careful of the icy roads as the van sped toward the bank with the crew and Wally.

He was quickly introduced to the camera man, his name was David and had been working with Iris for about two years.

Nothing else was really said bedside Iris reminding Wally to not go near Captain Cold and to stay in the van.

* * *

When they arrive David got out first and looked around at the panicked people. The already snowy down town building that was the bank had icicles and signs of freezing temperatures that defiantly weren't in the forecast.

Wally peaked his head out and looked around at the ice covered scene just as Iris gave his forehead a quick kiss.

"I won't be long."

"Okay."

He watched for only a couple minutes as Iris started her report before turning his attention back to the open doors of the bank.

How tempting it was to just get out of the van and walk in to see the villain himself yet he knew it would be a reckless idea.

Though from any report he had watched or seen he knew that any minute now the Flash would appear.

Or the unlikely hood that Cold would come out on his own.

Wally sat on the edge of the floor of the open van as he waited for something to happen; a cold breeze nipped at his cheeks as he sat there.

Iris was now walking toward the ice colored stairs as more details were fed to her through her ear piece; before she could get near the first step though a boomerang whizzed by her head causing her to duck in alarm.

Wally's eyes lit up in shock as he hopped out of the van to peak around; his green eyes only getting wider when they located the source of the projectile.

Captain Boomerang; the Australian decked in blue.

This whole scene was becoming like a fan boy's fantasy becoming real before their eyes. And technically it was.

He scrambled back into the van when the boomerang exploded as the leader of the Rogues to appear in a dramatic way; the sack of money slung over his shoulder.

"What on earth does it take to get one measly hero to show his stupid face?"

The Australian accent was thick and obviously annoyed; as the man it belonged to climbed up the icy steps towards Cold.

Wally kept his eyes locked on the scene as Boomerang ripped the camera away from David, letting Iris get back to the van without notice.

"You know I thought he would be faster than this, with lives at stake."

David stepped away from the deranged man and made his way back over to the van; eyes wide with shock and fright.

Cold stood there silently as he let his partner rant, "Just be patient, he'll come soon."

Behind the goggles, Cold's eyes locked on the news van where Iris and David were.

"He always shows up, maybe he will arrive faster if we showed him what was happening."

Cold's gun raised and he pointed it at the van; he had no intention of killing these people just trap them. Flash was usually late and this plan was not going to get far if he didn't show up in time.

Trickster had a short attention span.

Wally's eyes locked onto the gun; his mouth open wide in shock.

He looked over at his aunt, who was sitting by the open door helping David in. Quickly as he could he pushed her out of the way of the open door just as they gun was shot.

The van was incased in ice, and so was part of Wally's boot.

Iris didn't even process what had happened before she saw Wally laying near the now ice covered door.

"Wally…oh God…"

She crawled over and pulled him close to her; quickly getting the boot off.

She turned her head to find David, sitting there stunned.

"We're trapped…"

The metal van was getting colder by the second and that was undeniable; only hope now was for the Flash to arrive.

* * *

Barry mentally cursed work as he ran toward the bank; you don't fit into the rouges schedule and you usually get a very annoyed Captain Boomerang.

Or a very annoyed Iris.

Either way he was in deep trouble.

He skidded to a stop just to see a news van frozen over; and Boomerang standing there looking quite impressed with his colleagues work.

If he knew one thing it was that Iris was reporting here and was in there.

Looks like he wasn't going to have an easy day.

* * *

Wally squirmed out of his aunt's arms; though they had a likely hood to freeze to death he knew that it wouldn't happen.

He crawled over to the ice; squinting as he tried to look out at the scene though the frozen water distorted it.

He could see red and gold being mixed in with the blue and white forms that were the two villains.

Wally pressed his face closer to the ice to try and see clearer though it didn't help much in that area sadly.

From what he could tell though, it was probably awesome. And the sound of the exploding boomerangs helped a lot to add to his imagination.

From the other side of the distorted ice, the Flash had already talked the hidden clown out of whatever the original plan was and was now confronting the two other men.

Boomerang was hard enough but with Cold there, he defiantly had to keep moving. If not Cold could freeze him and Boomey would take the honor of the kill.

But maybe the solution was in front of him; the short temper of a deranged Aussie.

If he could get the Australian's focus off…or better yet make them fight each other.

"You know I never thought that you actually took orders from someone else, Boomey?"

A boomerang flew at him before exploding.

"Considering Cold did leave James in charge of whatever you two were doing. Not the smartest of ideas you know."

He could see the doubt flick in Boomerang's eyes before he threw another, "Well we both knew Trickster couldn't be trusted anyway!"

Cold seemed to have caught onto the Flash's game fast and started shooting at the speedster as fast as he could, which obviously wasn't fast enough.

He ran around Boomerang, making the Australian dizzy and his aim off before sending a punch to his jaw.

The Australian growled, glaring at Cold.

"Can't you shoot him already? You are so damn slow!"

"If you haven't noticed he is a blur of color!"

Flash smirked as he darted around Cold; making him more frustrated.

Their little team-up was slowly falling apart; and soon enough Boomerang would do exactly what he needed.

"Well if you can't hit him I will!"

And that was his cue; the world moved in slow motion as the boomerang was thrown. At the last possible second he darted out of the way and it hit Cold in the face. The shouting began right after that, giving Flash enough time to apprehend both of them and hand them over to the police.

His attention now was slowly on the hostages, more importantly the news van.

The whole vehicle was frozen in ice; and thick ice too. Just behind it he could see bright red hair and David's brunet.

Two figures of the same shade of red, the ice warnings, the cold air already outside of the van; Wally was in there.

The world was against him today, he swore it was. He zoomed over and looked at the engines to find them frozen solid.

Every inch of this van was ice.

Only option he saw were vibrating fast enough to get the ice to explode but that was dangerous and you never knew who it could hit.

But it was his only option.

With a deep sigh he stuck out his arm and began to vibrate his molecules; making sure to touch the ice.

The friction started to melt it but not at a fast enough rate.

Moving his head away in the nick of time he felt the ice crack and chunks of it fly everywhere.

"Everyone okay?"

Instead of an actual answer he got a hugged quickly; looking down he saw the freckled face of Wally West.

"I knew you would save us…that was so cool…too bad I could barely see it…"

The hero chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair instinctively before helping the other two out of the van.

"It was no problem. Now, I have other people to help."

And with that he was gone in a blur of red and gold.

* * *

Just hearing what had happened to them when he got home, it looked like Barry was going to faint then and there.

Wally was a little worried but he kept telling the story as he ran around the room happily; his red pajamas seemingly matching his hair color.

The report card was sitting in his book bag completely forgotten by the both of them as Barry caught the energetic child.

"At least you weren't hurt."

"Hurt? That would never happen, the Flash was there and he saved us and it was so cool Uncle Barry!"

A yawn escaped Wally as he was tucked into the bed.

"Alright kiddo, I think that is enough excitement for one day. Time for you to sleep."

Wally rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Alright…night Uncle Barry."

"Night Kiddo."

* * *

**A/N: I got my rouges I am happy. And this won't be the last time we see them. I think I messed up a bit with the time line and things on here but I stayed till 7 am to write this so details maybe lost. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Since that cold January day Wally seemed to have gotten that last spark he had been missing.

He became more aware of the world around him; though he did seem to rush things from time to time. His actions were the same of any eight year old child's, but his grades weren't.

They were beyond Ms. Day's expectations; he barely listened to participated in class and yet here he was giving the correct answers on every quiz and test.

Barry had noticed it too and never forgot his promise to give him a tour of the lab either. The chance just hadn't seemed to present itself.

Wally didn't mind the delay too much; he understood that Barry's job could be unpredictable and that his schooling came first. Weekends Barry was usually off unless it was an important case so there wasn't really that much time.

Now it was the first week of April and spring break had started.

Wally was watching as grey clouds floated above the sky once again, it had been raining for the past three days and it was defeating the purpose of having a break from school.

He sighed in annoyance; resting his head on his hand as he glared at the dark sky. This was probably the most boring Sunday in the history of all Sundays.

Barry had been called in on a case and it was a slow news day for Iris; or so she thought. Just as she was settling down in front of the TV to catch up on a show her phone rang.

With a sigh the red head got up and answered the phone; in the middle of speaking her eyes flicked over to Wally who was staring straight at her.

"Give me twenty minutes and I will be there."

With that his aunt hung up the phone and headed for the stairs to get ready.

"Wally, get your shoes on. I am going to drop you off at the police station with your uncle okay?"

With that she disappeared upstairs to change out of her comfortable clothes.

Wally was up quickly; this bring rainy day seemed to be getting interesting. He walked over to the shoe rack and put on his sneakers.

He stood up from tying them just as his aunt made her way down the stairs and towards the door; an umbrella hanging from her arm.

"Alright come on, Wally."

The red head nodded and followed behind his aunt as they made their way as quickly as they could toward the car to escape the first drops of the rain.

* * *

The rain was pelting down by the time Iris pulled up in front of the station.

Wally had never seen the streets of Central so barren; and it wasn't something that he really enjoyed to see. After living around here for so long he was used to the hustle and bustle of this fast paced city.

Iris parked the car and got out followed by Wally.

Walking into the building was a relief from the rain; the station was grey and a little intimidating on the inside minus the fact that someone had decorated the place for Easter.

Very cheap and bad decorating to make the front desk look more cheery but still it didn't do much.

The intern behind the desk smiled at him before looking down at Wally, "And what can I help you two with?"

Iris smiled at her and walked up to the desk, "I am just here to see my husband, Barry Allen."

She nodded; "I am assuming you know where he is."

Iris gave a smile and nodded, before grabbing Wally's hand and leading him toward the lab where Barry usually was working.

Wally glanced back at the intern before they disappeared behind a corner. A few officers muttered helloes and tipped their hats to Iris as she walked by.

Iris didn't even knock as she walked into a room; Wally only got a glance into the hallway window before they entered.

Still just looking around the lab and Wally had to say it was like walking into a dream. His green eyes locked on his uncle who was explaining something to what looked like another officer.

Iris pulled over Wally forward and smiled at the two boys, "Hello Frank it is nice to see you."

The short man smiled at her, "Nice to see you too Iris though I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I wasn't expecting it either."

There was no annoyance in Barry's tone as he opened his arms to hug his wife.

Frank put his hands in his pockets, "Whelp I better get back to work, and see you around Barry."

With that the officer left them after casting a smile down at Wally.

Iris wasted no time getting to business, "I need you to watch Wally, I was called into work and I am about to miss this story all together. No it doesn't have to do with anything that you would be interested in. Besides you were meaning to bring him over here."

Barry didn't even get a word in before she kissed him and walked off quickly.

Blue eyes cast down to the green ones staring up at him, before a wide smile passed onto the older man's face.

"Well…I guess it was time. Come on, you can sit over here while I work."

The scientist led him over to a table lined with evidence, chemicals, and equipment. Everything Wally saw he had a question about which his uncle was happy to answer.

Wally was perched on a chair by the table as Barry worked; his interest not easily lost. But still any eight year old can get bored fast even if something interest them.

His green eyes scanned the area he was in before locking onto very flimsy looking metal storage shelves near a window. The shelves were lined with different chemicals some he could recognize some were a mystery to him.

Barry was busy staring into a microscope and taking notes down for the report so why not do his own little exploration.

He hopped off the stairs and walked over to where all the chemicals were kept. Looking at them curiously before moving over and looking out the window.

The grey clouds had gotten thicker since where he had arrived; his little face peered out of the window.

"Wally?"

Wally pulled away from the window and walked back over to Barry.

"Try not to wander to far okay? I don't want you to get hurt...oh and don't touch anything without my permission okay?"

Wally nodded and too his seat again next to his uncle as Barry went back to work.

* * *

**A/N: The lab, the chemicals, a rainy day. Oh haha nope there is no big lightening accidents today though I was tempted but this just doesn't seem like the right time. I am trying to decide if I should just skip to summer but that wouldn't make much sense. **

**I would like to say I never thought this story would be so popular and I love every single one of you people that bothered to read it…or bothered to read this note at least. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

The class was silent as everyone took their math quiz; it was the kind of silence Wally liked at times. Spring Break had ended too soon in his opinion, not that is really mattered much to the school board, and now the teachers were cracking down to get everyone ready for the end of the year.

The red head in question had finished his test first and was now dosing off with his head on his desk.

The trip to Barry's lab was chocked up on one of the most exciting things he had done in his life, which then again there still wasn't very many on that list, but hey there wasn't likely going to be anything to beat it.

Wally had been so far gone into sleep land he was startled when the lunch bell rang; almost falling out of his chair in fright.

Thankfully no one paid much attention to the strange boy that sat in the back of the classroom.

Rubbing the sleep from his face Wally stood up and grabbed his lunch box from the cubby hole and followed the line towards the cafeteria.

His eyes glancing at the artwork made by the other classes and grades, not much of it impressive except for some of the third grader's work.

His eyes flicked towards Linda's back; he had been still wondering about the whole possibility that she had wanted his friendship or if she was just trying to be nice to him.

Sadly she had only spoken to him five more times since then and he wasn't much help if she was trying to gain his attention and friendship.

Once inside the cafeteria he moved over to his regular seat by the back window. No one really sat near him unless there was a low amount of seats and usually there wasn't.

He unpacked the sandwich his aunt made and stared out the window in a sort of daze; Wally had tallied up what the cost of all the food that they buy and consume was it just didn't seem natural.

How did they afford it all?

Just another question to add to the pile of questions he had about where he lived, still nothing like a mystery to enjoy a home.

Home, what a silly little word.

Exactly a year ago he wouldn't understand what that word truly meant now he knew what it meant. A place he was loved and accepted.

Just the thought that he had a home brought a smile to his face.

He liked having a home and he didn't plan on changing that fact.

Biting down on his PB & J, he decided to move his attention back onto Linda Park.

He watched as the dark haired girl sat at the opposite end of the long table he sat at with her friends as they talked.

Wally never really understood girls, they were loud and smelled funny, talked about weird things that seemed foreign to him. Girl were like a different species to him at times and yet sometimes they could be nice to be around.

Sometimes he saw that girls didn't understand girls which made even less sense than boys not understanding them.

Wally shook his head and turned away before any of Linda's loud friends could catch him staring and start a rumor that would be far from true.

Another thing he never understood, what was the point in starting rumors in the first place anyway other than hurting others for no reason what-so-ever.

Shaking his head to get it back on focus he thought over all the possible ways he could try and ask her politely about why she was talking to him. Not many talked to him still even after almost a full year of school and he thought maybe Linda was just looking for most attention.

Not that he believed she was an attention seeker in a desperate way he just doesn't understand people.

So deep in thought Wally didn't even realize that he had visitors now sitting near him; and they weren't the good kind.

Ms. Day wasn't the only one that got to see his good grades before his aunt and uncle so did these two kids. Bill and Jeremy were the two tallest kids in class and Wally believed that was the only thing they had against him.

Their IQ was about the same as a toddler, maybe even less since they both were barely scraping by till they found Wally's grades when he had dropped his progress report; not he was in a situation of false friendship and what most would say is bullying at its finest form.

Though the freckled child didn't think much of it; as long as he wasn't physically injured he found himself in a safe zone and he knew what both of them wanted.

Without a word he sighed, everything in him knew this was wrong and knew he should tell a teacher but for some reason he was scared on what they would do to him if he did tell.

They were bigger and most likely stronger; even thinking about reporting them he worried he would be snapped in half like a tooth pick.

Jeremy glared at Wally as the boy passed over the homework answers that he had hid in his lunch box. Behind their fat heads he saw the patrolling teacher turn that way and start walking towards their table.

A small bug of worry flickered in him, but at the same time he hoped they caught them; he could stand the lecture about reporting bullying if it meant he didn't have to deal with that guilt anymore.

As they two taller boys got up to move back to their seat he saw the teacher look over at them before coming over to investigate why they were moving.

It was a rule that you weren't allowed to switch seats; everyone that had a brain knew that.

Yet these two clearly didn't, and Wally put his head down as the teacher walked over and looked them over in a suspicious glare.

His head moved and snatched the paper from Bill ignoring the protests.

The man's face turned sour as he looked over at the two boys, "Who gave you these?"

Without hesitation they pointed to Wally; expecting the blame to fall onto the quiet child there. Yet the man's gaze never fell from them.

He pulled Wally from his seat and led all three of them from the cafeteria and brought them to his classroom; sitting them all down in chairs by his desk.

Wally was internally panicking as he glanced around the room; but the other two were extremely calm.

"I want to know how you got these answers. Even in homework cheating is not permitted."

Jeremy usually was the one to speak for the two of them yet every time Bill allowed him to speak things always went the opposite way than the duo intended.

"We got them because we asked, like we always do. This little nerd is the top student and we expect perfect grades every time unless we ask for lower."

Wally said nothing and just stared at his shoes; a once perfect day seemed to have pushed him into the black hole of disaster.

The teacher only glared at him, "So you are bullying him for answers?"

"No, we are asking and receiving with force."

A sick, twisted way of getting through this without feeling guilt. The man in front of them would hear nothing of it.

"That just confirms it, you are bullying him for the answers and I am sure he will speak against you two. Both of you are coming with me to the principal's office."

Wally watched as both of his bullies were yanked to their feet by the teacher, "You can go back to class."

With that the man disappeared with them and Wally was left to wander back to the lunch room in shock; he had said nothing and now they were gone. Weird how sometimes justice can take its own course.

Still the lecture was sure to come, and one of his guardians called and told of what had happened.

Wally felt a little numb about this; the whole thing didn't go one for as long as he thought it would. He expect a year or so would have passed before he had said something and now they were caught without him saying a word.

Why couldn't it had been like that before? So quick and simple?

The redhead shook his head and hurried back to the cafeteria, trying to get his mind off that subject.

He promised himself he wouldn't think of that day, he wouldn't think of his past; not the pain or the relief. Nothing would be remembered.

The child got back in as soon as lunch was being let out; he packed up what was left of his food and followed his class outside for recess.

Wally sat on a swing and finished his sandwich; his green eyes casted down.

Today started out so good but didn't go the way he expected at all.

* * *

**A/N: High School has started up again so this is how I am hopefully going to have this set up. One chapter per week; that is my goal. And in a rare occasion you get two then you are all very lucky. I just wanted to tell you this so you have a set date now kinda, I cant say what day of the week I will update because it depends on editing and writing and how much time I have. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The ride home from school was the most awkwardly silent ones that Wally West has ever experienced in his life time.

He sat in the back waiting for his uncle to bring up anything about a call from the school or say anything discretely but nothing was said. In fact, Barry didn't even look like he knew.

Maybe he had gotten lucky and they hadn't called home at all and maybe they wouldn't.

Nothing was said when he walked in besides the words shared with Iris who was busy finishing dinner. Even if they were waiting to bring it; Wally didn't want to stick around and wait for them to make a decision.

He quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room, an easy way of avoiding the conversation.

With pulling his homework from his bag he stared at it; pretending to be working in case they came up here to talk.

The worry and pressure of them maybe holding this back was killing him though. He didn't like it at all, did they know or didn't they know?

Green eyes glared down at the math homework before he gave up and face planted onto his bed. Why was it so hard for them to say anything?

A lecture or shouting or something would be easier than the silence that surrounded him and ate away at his soul.

Too soon he had to leave his hiding for dinner; he peaked his head around the all cautiously to see his uncle smile at him as he put the drinks down.

The silence at the table echoed off the walls, Wally was coming to the conclusion the school never called at all and they weren't waiting for a good moment to spring it on him.

Sadly he was wrong as Iris was the one to take the lead in this and set down her cup, "I got a call from your school today Wally, and I know you aren't in trouble but I do want to ask you something."

Green eyes looked up in alarm as his uncle averted his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell us? We need to know these kind of things."

Wally stared down at what was left of his meal; he felt ashamed but he really didn't see how this could be bad.

"I-I…they weren't hurting me…s-so I…I didn't see the reason."

Barry looked over at his nephew with a frown, "If they are taking advantage of you, even without physical pain, you should tell."

Wally shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "…I'm sorry…"

Iris sighed and set down her fork, "Nothing to be sorry for dear, you didn't know and it takes mistakes to learn new things."

Wally just nodded and zoned out of the rest of the table's conversation; as his uncle tried to lighten the mood in vain.

With May coming up in a week he had started to count down the days till school ended in a silent happiness. Though today had crushed that, but it didn't mean that tomorrow wouldn't be happy.

One thing he had learned in this house was that tomorrow was always a little brighter; plus with the pressure off of him and them coming out and saying something he felt a little better already.

* * *

Sleeping that night was harder than Wally thought it would be but he guessed it was just one of those nights it was hard to turn his brain off.

His investigation of the house had come to a standstill thanks to distractions like school and homework.

Still it didn't mean he didn't mean he hadn't thought of reasons why so much food was consumed, and how they got the money.

Though none of the possibilities seemed likely.

How could they even be secret billionaires it made no sense.

Still Wally did notice something that seemed off, Barry would sometimes answer the phone before going into another room or in the middle of dinner or a movie he would get up and say he had to do something before disappearing for hours.

It just seemed fishy and with no hypotheses that made sense Wally was at a standstill.

The eight year old sighed in annoyance and kept his eyes locked onto the ceiling before he glanced over at the clock by his bed.

A bright red eleven shone back at him.

Closing his green eyes once more he turned his back to the time piece as he tried to get some sleep.

Next thing he knew his aunt had pulled down his covers and opened the curtains.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bake."

Still it was a mystery on how his aunt was such a morning person; not that he was thinking of it now, he was more concerned on searching for his missing blankets.

Iris sighed and shook her head, sometimes it was hard to believe Barry and Wally weren't blood related.

She crossed her arms before pulling the blankets back off of him, "Come on Wally, up and at 'em. I have work to get to and you have school so come on."

Her nephew whined but still sluggishly rose from his bed and made his way down stairs dramatically; just to show his utter protest of waking up.

The eight year old was still tired from his light sleep but still willed himself to make his way down.

He slumped down by the table where his cereal sat waiting; his senses slowly waking up.

He looked around and sniffed the air; it was unusual for Iris to not have cooked breakfast but there was not a trace of the sent.

Iris came down and smiled at him, grabbing her coffee mug, "Barry was called in early so he said he would pick up something to eat for himself."

Wally only nodded and ate what was in front of him as quickly as he could.

Once finished it was a mad dash to get everything together in time as he mentally cursed himself for taking so much time waking up.

The car was already running by the time he got out of the house and into the crisp air of a late spring morning.

Iris gave a quick glance at him when he got into the car before heading off toward the school building.

It was just a normal morning, like nothing had happened yesterday.

Even after being with them for almost a year, Wally still was surprised by the littlest things.

* * *

**A/N: … *ashamed corner* I typed and retyped and it all comes out to this. The shortest chapter yet. *sigh***


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_A little four year old Wallace West had made a split decision to run away. His father and mother were fighting again and he didn't want a part in it at all. _

_Sadly he didn't know where to go, and his father wouldn't be happy to learn on what his plan was. _

_His shoulders slumped as he made his way back to the house and found that something was off. There was only one car in the drive way. _

_A spark of fear lit in Wallace's heart as he walked up the stairs and carefully peaked in. _

_The TV was silent and the air seemed thicker though he knew it really wasn't._

_With Rudolph nowhere in sight and looked for his mother but Mary was nowhere to be found. She was gone. _

_Mary West left him with his father; to deal with the pain she couldn't handle. _

Wally hung his head; the memory seeming as fresh as ever. It hadn't been long since she had left but still it hurt him to think she left him alone.

Why did it come back to him now? Oh right it Friday with Sunday being mother's day, and everyone was happily talking and making gifts for their moms.

He stared at the tissue paper flowers; if it wasn't for school he would have forgotten all about this day. It made him feel like he was still trapped.

Carefully he glued a red flower onto the vase before looking back at all the other kids.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have a normal family, with his father and mother happy and him having sleepovers.

Not that he wasn't grateful to Barry and Iris; it just was still a little weird to him.

Wally continued to paste flowers on the vase; trying to convince himself it was just another day.

Just another day that stuck him as a reminder that he wasn't normal like everyone else.

* * *

For the rest of the day Wally was kind of out of it.

He didn't answer questions or really listen to the lesson at all; and Ms. Day took note of it. Still it could just be that it was a bad day. Everyone has bad days.

Still it is concerning when one of your pupils is acting like someone has died.

She gave a small smile to him as he left the classroom which he didn't catch. It hurt her heart to see him in such a state but life goes on.

Her brown eyes stayed trained on the messy red hair of Wally West as he made his way down the hall and out of the school.

Wally's head hung low as he waited outside; listening as all the other kids laughed and chatted till they were whisked off by their parents.

He didn't even notice the car there for him for the longest of times till a very annoyed teacher pushed him forward.

With a red face from embarrassment he got into the back and stared at his sneakers.

Iris smiled back at him as she started for the car and headed for home.

Wally gave a smile back; though it didn't reach his eyes.

"How do you feel about pizza?"

"That sounds good."

The usual excitement had left him but he was trying to keep up the act; but this just gave it away. Something was wrong with her nephew.

"Anything wrong, Wally?"

Wally shook his head, "No I am just tired is all."

Iris gave a hesitant nod and focused on the road; he would have to get this off his chest sometime and when he would she would be there for him.

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night; nothing was really said between everyone.

It was an unusual Friday, Barry had to run out with an unexpected case and Iris was in her own little world.

To say the least the Allen household had never been quieter.

Pizza boxes were stacked on the counter ready to be thrown away and Wally was nowhere in sight.

The eight year old had snuck up to his room; avoiding watching a movie like he always did on Friday. It just seemed like sleep was the best option for him this time.

He didn't really have the motivation to stay up anyway; yet once he got into his room he felt more alive and awake than ever.

Like the universe was playing a cruel trick on him.

Wally glared at the dimming sky as he set his bag on his desk and took out the vase. It was kind of a miracle it hadn't broken with his rough treatment of the bag.

Staring at it, his sadness turned to a boiling rage. After living with his aunt and uncle for a year he had figured something out.

He didn't deserve to be treated that way, left for dead by his mother and beaten like he was nothing but a worthless being.

She left him selfishly and if something really like bad writing would be happening his mom would magically appear in the next couple of days and everything would be forgiven.

This wasn't a story though, this was real life. Mary was not coming back for her son because she didn't care.

Mary West may have given birth to him but he was not her son and she was not his mother; same as Rudolph West.

DNA did not mean you had a bond that was living and caring and would not make a dysfunctional family.

This vase was nothing but something he saw no worth to.

Yet…there may be one person he could give it to on a day like Sunday.

* * *

The Sunday sun shone in through the cracks in the curtains; hitting Iris' face gently and waking her from her sleep.

Her tired green eyes fluttered open to see a fast asleep blond at her side; bringing a soft smile to her face.

Carefully she untangled herself from her husband and moved downstairs to start a nice Sunday breakfast for herself.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed a vase sitting on the counter, flowers pasted on in a way only a child could accomplish.

A small ribbon was wrapped around it was a little card.

"_Though this may seem weird and probably isn't right. You are the closest thing I have to a mother so…happy…mother's day I guess. ~Wally" _

A smile lit her face as she glanced over at the stairs that lead up to the bed rooms. Wally wasn't her nephew, though by blood yes this was true but by heart he was her son.

And she couldn't be prouder.

* * *

**A/N: Stubborn as Hell chapter. But I think we are getting near the end, I know that soon I am going to take Wally back to the lab and….stuff will happen but you will never know when. **

**Sadly with a new laptop come the thing where you need to buy a new word processor thing...or an old version. I dont know when I am going to get that but I will try and type these on google drive and upload random things to copy and paste out if need be. Sorry guys. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**** IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT UPDATES AT THE BOTTOM, _PLEASE READ_**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The projects that once lined the school hallways were being taken down.

Wally watched as the teachers and students stacked up desks and chairs in the barren halls so they could collect dust for the next three months.

Most of the students were silently counting down the minutes till the bell rang and released them from school; none more than Wally West though.

A summer break he could actually have fun with, no more hiding no more dread. Just freedom to do what he wished within reason.

He walked back into the empty classroom and sat on the floor away from the rug where everyone was happily sitting in a circle and talking.

His green eyes watched them only for a moment before he looked at the book shelf beside him and grabbed a random story and began to flip through it.

A shadow cast over him and he carefully look up to see Linda Park smiling at him. In her hand was a small little bag with a red ribbon on top.

"Hello."

He blinked before putting the book back on the shelf, "Um….hi?"

She gave a small smile and held the bag out to him which he took carefully.

"What is it?"

Linda giggled, "It is an end of the year present. All my friends get one."

With that the girl turned and walked back over to her group to grab her bag leaving Wally sitting there confused.

He had never really had a friend before, it felt kind of…nice.

The bell rang just as he started to untie the ribbon carefully and he gave a small sigh of disappointment. He looked up to say thank you to see she had disappeared with the other students. He was just too slow.

He got up and held the bag close as he carried the book bag full of stuff he was given back down the hall for the last time for three months.

Kids pushed and shoved ready for summer and not wanting to wait another second. The hall was filled with loud chatter as everyone was talking to their friends about their plans or whatever came off the top of their heads.

He held onto the little bag tightly as he was pushed along with the current by the bigger kids.

Once outside he had to push his way through to see the car line because the front of the school was so packed with eager students.

His green eyes scanned the best they could for the familiar car of his aunt or uncle but saw nothing. A frown came onto his freckled face as he watched other kids get into their cars after hugs good bye to friends.

Wally's fingers messed with the ribbon tying the bag shut when he heard a car honk; looking up he saw his aunt smiling happily at him motioning for him to hurry up.

Quickly as he could manage he got into the car and buckled up; Iris' green eyes sparkling as she watched him to make sure he was all set.

Once she was sure of it she followed the slow line of cars leaving the school.

* * *

Wally eventually brightened up after they reached the house, Iris smiling as he hopped up the steps and into the house. His quickened pace letting him run upstairs to his room as she made them some peanut-butter sandwiches.

He threw his backpack on the ground and flopped onto his bed with his face facing the ceiling.

His first summer without worry, or tensions, or anything that could bring it down.

Green eyes made their way back over to the little bag that Linda Park had given him. He sat up and carefully made his way over to the bag.

As carefully as he could he unties the ribbon and looked into the little baggy. Inside was a picture frame made up of four picture slots and each one held a memory.

He looked at each carefully, the first was the class photo he spotted himself easily with the help of his flaming red hair.

Beside that was a picture of Linda smiling and him trying to hide under the table while it was being taken, the year book committee thinking it would be a good idea to take a picture at that time.

The second grade trip to the zoo was next, his group of six all dressed in their classes blue shirts that had their teacher's name painted on it. He was standing next to an exhibit with the cheetahs Linda on the other side of their supervisor laughing.

Lastly was a seemly empty frame that held a little note in her hand writing, 'Just keeping one open for more souvenirs for your next adventure.' A little smiley face was beside the note.

A smile graced his face as he places the frame by his desk, "Souvenir." He giggled at the thought just as his aunt was calling him down for lunch.

With a skip in his step he made his way down the stairs, blabbering about the gift he got and how boring the day was with nothing really important to do.

Iris listened with a smile on her face as she gave him his lunch; both of them acting silly putting peanut butter on their noses and making up funny stories off the top of their heads.

Barry came home to Wally sitting upside down on the couch with his bare feet in the air. A mischievous smile came onto the blonde's face as he reached down and started tickling his nephew making the red head shriek with laughter.

"Uncle Barry!"

Barry only laughed and pulled him up so he was sitting on the back of the couch, "What do you feel about pizza tonight?"

An excited smile was what he got in return.

* * *

They all sat around the TV, pizza boxes lining the counters of the kitchen and paper plates on the flood filled with crusts crumbs. A movie was playing and Wally was starting to nod off with his head resting on his uncle's shoulder.

Barry sighed and gently picked him up, making his way around the cups and plates the best he could. He sent a small wink at Iris as he walked up the stairs toward Wally's room.

As he laid the eight year old on the bed he looked at him with a small smile. As long as Wally was happy nothing bad could ever really happen.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: CONCERNS THE WEEKLY UPDATE PROMISE *does not mean I am abandoning***

A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter I have saved on here. I was already going to take a week off of updating due to leaving for a week for a trip to Washington DC but now I cannot access Word so all the progress I have made on the next chapter is post-poned until I can continue writing. And so close to the bridge I really want to cross as soon as possible. I am sorry everyone, I love this story and I want you all to know that I would never leave this one since it has been an idea for three years and is finally in the making. As soon as I figure out the problem I will start back up writing, counting the missing week for DC and every week I miss after that one. So hopefully for my sake that wont be too many chapters to write.  


**I love you all, and I promise to continue this real soon. It is not like I can write much else without my word anyway...I can't even write things for school. Hopefully I will be able to give you an update soon. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The first so weeks were supposed to be fun filled and relaxing and here Wally was lying in bed, coughing his brains out. Somehow he had gotten sick and it wasn't very pleasant when every day you see the sun shining begging you to come out and play.

He groaned as he rolled away from the open curtain to glare at the wall. Whenever Iris was watching him he was allowed downstairs and to walk around for a little bit.

Sadly today was not an Aunt Iris day, it was a Barry day and Barry hadn't dealt with enough sick kids before to know that even if they are sick they do need to do something.

Wally listened closely for any sign of noise below before carefully crawling out of the bed. A shaky hand reached for the door just as he saw the door knob about to turn.

As quickly as he could he rushed back to bed, successfully making himself dizzy.

Barry's head peaked in with a smile, "Hey Wally, how are you feeling?"

Wally only sent his uncle a sad look, "I feel terrible, Uncle Barry."

The blond frowned and came into the room, sitting on the side of his bed and using the back of his hand to check to see if Wally was still burning up.

"Anything you want to make yourself feel better?"

"Not really Uncle Barry, I just want to get out of bed…maybe watch a movie?"

The blond seemed to contemplate it before shrugging, "Oh why not? I was getting bored anyway."

Barry smiled as he walked over to the side of his nephew's bed and picked him up, keeping the throw blanket around the boy's small frame comfortably.

He carried him down the stairs with a small smile on his face.

"I'll make us some soup while you pick a movie, alright?"

With a quick nod in response, Barry placed Wally on the couch and went to the kitchen to heat up the soup Iris had left them.

* * *

Two still slightly warm bowls sat on the coffee table as the movie played; Wally's eyes drooping dangerously as the bright color's flashed onto the screen.

Barry ran his fingers through the red locks, casually feeling the sick child's forehead.

It wasn't as warm as it had been that morning, which was lucky enough. He didn't want Wally to spend more of his summer break in a bed coughing and feeling miserable. No kid should have that fate.

Tired green eyes slipped closed just as the hero in the movie got out of the villain's trap. If Wally wasn't sick he would have forced himself to stay up just to finish this, but the kid was exhausted.

All his anti-bodies working to fight off the infection along with the medicine.

Still as long as Wally was comfortable laying on him, and sleeping soundly he saw no need to move him. Not like he had anything else to do today.

He sat there, mentally going over what had been going on at work and stuff, and it didn't take that long. In fact it had only been five minutes.

With a sigh, the blond picked up Wally gently and laid him back down on the couch; covering him with his blanket.

* * *

Iris came home to find Wally fast asleep on the couch and Barry out in the garage, since he took some work home with him. Sadly it wasn't the kind of work that Iris would approve of.

"Barry what did I tell you about bringing chemicals home and experimenting?"

The blond glanced back at her and put the beaker down, a guilty look crossing over his face, "Um…not to?"

His wife only sighed and shook her head, "Don't blow up the garage, please."

Blue eyes lit up with delight, "I promise I won't."

With a nod, Iris went back inside and picked up her sleeping nephew. She gently touched his forehead and gave a small smile seeing as the fever had gone down.

She carried him with some difficulty up the stairs and laid him back in his bed, covering him with his sheet.

Moving to grab the thermometer, he carefully took his temperature so not to wake him. Sleep was important after all.

Wally only stirred for a second before rolling over so his back was to her.

She looked at the thermometer and gave a relieved sigh; just at ninety-nine. At this rate he should be better in a few days.

Quietly Iris stood and walking out of the room so she could let her nephew sleep in peace.

* * *

As soon as he feet hit the bottom of the stair way she felt a quick breeze before the door shut. A sigh escaped the redhead's lips as she went to clean up the mess in the living room.

The house was pretty quiet without either of her boys running around and causing havoc, but with Wally sick and Barry out doing his 'second job' it was kind of an opportunity she didn't want to miss.

With the bowls in the sink and her out of her work clothes she settled on the couch. With an estimated time slot of a few hours she was going to use it all on herself and relax the best she could.

* * *

Upstairs things were not as good as they seemed; Wall had started to toss and turn again. Sweat beading down in his face.

He freckled cheeks were flushed with fever; kicking the blankets off in an attempt to get cooler.

Iris didn't know the fever had spiked again sadly, or about what was happening upstairs.

Only Wally knew what was going on in the prison that was his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So I am back from DC and got WORD to work again so YAY! Soon as this is posted Chapter 30 will be worked on. Sorry about the lateness and its shortness, but it is transferring into something HUGE I hope.**

**I love you guys and thanks for the support.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Funny thing about nightmares is that they are nothing but a figment of your imagination; a world created by you filled with your worst fears and dreads. A world that makes you forget what is real and what is fake; a place to pull you from reality.

Even if you think it is a dream it is almost impossible to tell if it is.

* * *

Wallace hid under the bed; he didn't know why he was scared but he felt the need to hide.

Loud footsteps were coming from outside the door; he blinked and suddenly found himself back in his old room. His heart beat faster when he realized what was coming for him.

"N-no, please no!" Rudolph wasn't even in the room before he started to cry. The door slammed open with a loud crash and in the frame stood Rudolph West looking utterly drunk and bigger than Wally even could have imagined.

"Wallace!" His father's voice boomed, shaking the place. All Wallace could do was hide under his bed and pray not to be found.

Sadly this plan did not work out as his father's hand reached under and grabbed his ankle dragging him out. Ignoring Wallace's struggles to stay under.

"What have I told you about hiding from your punishment!?"

Tear began falling fast, "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me please! I won't hide ever again just please don't hurt me!"

He thrashed and struggled to get away with all his might but Rudolph only growled and threw him into the wall.

A pain filled squeak escaped from Wally as he tried to get up and run away from his father; the more fear he felt the bigger the man seemed to become.

"You can't get away with what you deserve Wallace, you can't."

Wallace only cried harder and scrambled to get away from the large man but was pinned down by his foot.

"What have I told you about crying?"

"N-not to." He whimpered waiting for the blow to come.

Inside Wallace's head he kept telling himself that this couldn't be real, that he was safe with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, that he was Wally West the nephew of Iris Allen not the son of his no good father.

But every punch felt so real; the sting of the blow the never ending hits. All the blood and pain and tears that he was feeling felt so real.

"Please stop please! Please…please stop, dad! P-please!" He begged; he begged for his life.

He heard something breaking and his eyes snapped open to looking over and Rudolph; he had the knife. From where he got it Wallace couldn't tell. With green eyes wide and alert he tried to get away but was grabbed.

"Please don't! Not again! Please don't do this to me! Please! Please!" He kicked and thrashed against the force holding him.

Just as the blade was about to come down on him he felt like his hear could stop; time seemed to move at the slowest pace he had ever imagined. The blade just touched his skin and a scream ripped from his throat when he found himself on the floor of his bedroom in his Aunt's house tangled in his sheet.

Wally was pressed tightly to his Uncle's chest; he could hear the heart beat and could feel just how fast it was going. Green eyes darted around the room till they spotted his aunt; slowly coming to a conclusion.

It had all been a dream, a terrible horrible nightmare that was feeding off his subconscious fears.

He didn't know if he should be relieved or even more scared.

Barely moving, he buried his sweaty freckled face into his uncle's shirt and began to cry; letting out all the emotions he hadn't realized he had been holding back from everyone he knew.

Barry just hugged Wally tightly and soon Iris joined in.

"It is going to be alright, Wally. It is going to be alright."

* * *

It was around seven when they got Wally to calm down. The noise had alerted Iris at around five; awakening her from her own nap. Out of fear she called Barry to help, pulling him away from his job but the family was more important.

Now Wally was back on his bed, medicine in him to make him have a dreamless sleep, and ice back on his head to cool the fever.

Now the Allen couple were sitting on the couch with Iris fretting beside her husband.

"I know the trial ruled that he was guilty a-and that justice was served and all but…but Wally…every time I see him like that. I could have sworn…"

Barry held her close and kissed the top of her head, "I know…he is getting better though. It is just…the fever triggered his fears. We just have to get him through this an all."

Iris only gave a small nod and clung tightly to his husband. "I just wish there was more we could do. I feel so hopeless seeing him like that."

Blue eyes looked down at his red headed wife, the same fiery red as the boy that slept upstairs had. "If he is anything like you, and he defiantly is, then I believe as long as we give him the best childhood a kid can ever have everything will work it's self out."

She looked up at him, "But what if-"

Barry just cut her off, "No buts, so it may not be some billionaire life style but it is still the best he has got. No people really heal from experiences like that, but they do become stronger and soon learn to overcome so many more obstacles that are put into their paths."

Iris looked away and rested her head on her husband's chest, "For right now, can we just focus on helping him fully out of the cave."

A small smile played on his lips and he kissed her forehead, "Sure, we can focus on that."

* * *

**A/N: So I realized while going over the Judicial Branch in Civics class that I skipped the whole trial and all that. I just at the time couldn't figure out how to place it all together and now that I have the basics on how to do it; we are too far along in the story.**

**But for those who have gotten the chance to see the new Arrow episode and the premier of The Flash I am just going to say one word: WOW. **

**Other news in personal matters: I have a whole thing that is happening to me so updates are going to be scattered thanks to elements like catching up on school work, planning for conventions, saving and getting funds for a trip to the British Isles, and just all around life because you never know what will happen. ****BUT I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ONCE A WEEK. **

**I love you guys. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Within a week Wally was up and back on his feet; the nightmares having died down as soon as he fever finally died. Now he was just an eight year old on his summer break.

A bored eight year old on his summer break.

It was the middle of June and Wally was now sitting by the window of the Allen's home glaring at the grey cumulous clouds that were rolling in and creating loud rolls of thunder that shook the earth below them.

Finally he was allowed out of bed and what does the weather do? Rain.

With a pout on his face he glanced back at his aunt who was trying to clean up the kitchen from his recent 'experiment'.

During the time that Wally was sick Barry had come home with a chemistry set and things went off from there, usually he was only allowed to do these kinds of things but for some reason he found himself really badly wanting to try and find out the result of mixing cleaning supplies.

Results were…a huge mess and an angry aunt who only got aggravated when the cleaning became a bigger mess. Now he was sitting by the window of the corner he had chosen so he wouldn't get in the way.

Wally was pretty sure that Iris had noticed his slight cabin fever; in fact he knew she had.

He just needed to get out of the house for a day and go explore or something. Too bad the news never stopped needing to be reported and a crime never had to let their forensic scientist off.

The kid gave a drawn out sigh and flopped back onto the carpet by the window. His green eyes going up to see Iris had finished with her work. He carefully rolled onto his stomach and looked at the clock a frown on his face.

It was only noon, Uncle Barry wouldn't be back till dinner. This only made things more unbearable.

"Aunt Iris," he side his tongue moving up to wiggle a loose tooth that was giving him a small lisp whenever it moved out of place. "Do you think…that Weather Wizard is causing all this rain? Just so no one can have any fun?"

Iris' eyes locked onto his a small smirk on her face, "How ever did you come to that conclusion?"

Wally sat up and kept wiggling the tooth, "Because, he is mean and wants people to be miserable like all villains do."

Iris only chuckled and shook her head; it seemed everyday Wally became more and more fascinated with the world of the heroes and their colorful band of crime loving villains. More importantly he was becoming very interested in the locals; knowing for a fact that Barry loved it and wouldn't hesitate to tell stories.

"I don't think that is his plan dear, this is most likely natural."

Wally only groaned at that and flopped back down onto the soft carpeted ground.

Iris only sighed and moved to get her car keys and her purse, "Want to go get ice cream?"

It only took a few seconds before her and her hyper little nephew were in the car and on their way toward the ice cream parlor just as the rain began to pour down onto the land below.

* * *

Wally swung his legs back and forth as he waited for his aunt to bring over the dairy treat they had set out to buy.

He glanced over at the street in mild interest and daydream wandering when he noticed how they cloud patterns were indeed odd. Sitting up straighter he almost pressed his face to the glass of the parlor's window trying to get a better look.

The clouds looked so unnatural it was odd.

Hearing Iris' footsteps brought him back down to Earth from his wandering mind.

She smiles and hands over a cup, "There you go birthday cake and reeses. Just what you wanted."

"Thank you."

Wally starts eating his quickly, all too grateful to be out of the house even if it is a rainy day. He watches the clouds again, the static electricity in the clouds shining bright and creeping across as silent as ever.

He looked back over at his aunt, who was now on the phone with someone a frown on her face as she talked. Wally tried to ignore the frown but he was starting to get used to it, it is what Uncle Barry called the 'I have to go the work' sorry frown.

When she hung up she glanced over at her nephew locking their gaze, "Wally, sweetie, I'm sorry-"she began but he cut her off.

"It is fine. I understand, Aunt Iris."

Iris sighed sadly, she knew that getting out of the house is what Wally had wanted really badly. Still it was just reporting about what the strange weather had to do with the traffic so maybe…

"Hey how about I drop you off at the station with your uncle?"

Wally's eyes instantly light up, "Really? I can go over there?"

Iris nods, "Sure, I'll call him and tell him we are coming and then you can stay out of the house a little longer but you have to do what he says."

Wally only nods and starts back to eating his ice cream happily as she dialed the number.

* * *

Wally waved to his Aunt as he stood next to his uncle before they walked into the police station and up to his lab. It had changed little since he had come here a few months ago, just minus the Christmas decorations.

Wally knew what to do, his sat in the chair next to his uncle's desk and let Barry work. Conversation between the two randomly broke out as well as laughter and jokes.

To Barry it really was nice to have Wally there, usually the other people really wouldn't understand him all too well when he explained something. Wally was just eager to learn everything.

It had been a few hours and Barry was now observing the effects of the evidence they had found in different chemicals to try and figure out what it was to pin point the crook.

"Hey Wally, think you can fetch me something from the shelf over there. It should be easy to spot, I wrote on the label. It is a green kind of liquid."

"Sure."

He hoped off the chair and started for the shelves, stopping to watch the rain slide down the window before looking around at the chemicals around him.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what will happen…hhhmmmm**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Run. That was all Barry could do was run, run faster than he has ever had before in his life. Wally unconscious in his arms; pressed to his chest as he ran.

How, just how could this have happened? What was the likelihood that lightening would strike twice in the same place? How could there be the same chemicals on the shelves? And why did it have to happen to a boy that had been through enough trouble?

There was no proof yet though, no proof that Wally had the same effect. It could just be a miscalculation, or the effects won't be the same. Oh please don't let them be the same.

Barry's mind raced faster than his feet; his mind just couldn't wrap around what had just happened.

* * *

_The glass broke with such force Wally didn't even have time to respond; the wind wiping in didn't even touch his skin before the electricity hit him at full force._

_Green eyes widened in horror as his body went crashing into one of the shelves, the liquids on their burning his scorching skin. The eight year old didn't even realize he was screaming in pain till he felt his throat sting. _

_Distantly Barry's voice screamed out his name; but he barely heard it. The pain was just too much for him and his uncle's voice was just a whisper behind the pain. _

_The shock seemed to last forever yet just as suddenly as it had started it ended and he fell to the ground. His face landing on the chemicals that surrounded him. _

_Green eyes looked up to find his uncle running toward him and he lost consciousness right as he was being lifted into the blonde's arms. _

* * *

Green eyes cracked open slowly; the blinding light of the room he laid in made him snap his eyes closed.

He could hear a whispered argument happening just outside the room he laid in. The words seemed slow almost like the people were saying one syllable at a time.

He slowly sat up, his head spinning. Memories coming back to him and hitting him like a ton of bricks.

When his eyes finally focused, and he realized he was laying in his aunt and uncle's room. How he got there he could not pin point the way.

The argument outside the door finally walked away, more like took very slow steps away. It was like the world had started moving at the pace of the snail.

The door opened and his uncle walked into the room. Blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw his nephew sitting up.

"Wally?"

The word was slow and so were his uncle's movement. Everything was like someone was making him look through a slow motion camera.

"Uncle Barry? What happened? How did I get here? Why is everyone moving so slow?"

The redhead wasn't aware of this but his words were just jumbled together in a big mess. Like there were no spaces in between.

To him though they were the perfect speed.

Barry seemed to take a step back when he spoke; and shifted into a faster pace. Sitting next to his nephew at a speed where he would feel like the world is moving normally.

Wally saw the uncertainty in his uncle's eyes, the secret that they hid coming to full view. He could tell his uncle did not know how to explain this to him.

"You are faster than me in this process I will admit that. Took me nine months to wake up after my accident."

Wally just stared up at his uncle with confused eyes. Still he did not wish to interrupt him, obviously hi questions couldn't be answered as simply as he wished they could be.

Barry moved his hands so he had them pressed between his own legs, and he leaned over. He took a deep breath and continued his kind of chopped up story.

"The world was such a strange place after I woke up after the shock. Everything moving slower and to everyone else you are moving at an inhuman pace. Luckily I had help though…"

Barry gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "What I am trying to explain is…you are moving faster than the rest of the world. I am moving faster than the rest of the world. Time is distorted and you are going to be living every second.

Wally stared at him, his brain piecing together what his uncle was trying to say.

Speed, time, fast.

Everything came together; the answer to the puzzle he tried so hard to solve.

His uncle always leaving at weird times saying he was called into work when he knows he never heard any phone ring.

The whispered conversations over the phone or with his aunt so he wouldn't here.

How Barry went to work without a car sometimes and somehow he always got there one time somehow.

Green eyes widened and he jumped up from where he sat on the bed, more aware now of the speed he was moving at.

"Y-you're the Flash….y-you're the fastest man alive…"

His eyes widened even more, "I-I'm as f-fast as…I…"

Barry got up and rested his hands on Wally's shoulders so he could ease him back onto the bed.

"Wally you have been out of about three weeks. We couldn't take you to the hospital because they would start to see signs."

He ran a hand through the bright red hair, "But yes…I am the Flash…and believe me when I say I never wished this to happen."

Wally pulled away from his uncle, his mind was still racing. The lies he heard this man tell just because he could not confine in him.

Barry sighed, "Wally, whatever you are feeling right now. If it even is hurt or anger; I am going to help you. Alright?"

All Barry got was silence, "I am going to go downstairs, if you need me or your aunt all you have to do it shout. Alright?"

Wally didn't say anything and just picked at the bed covers. Barry only nodded; he really had no idea how he expected this whole conversation to play out.

It was a lot to take in, one minute you are a normal person next minute you could create a sonic boom in your sneakers.

* * *

Wally flopped back onto the bed, his mind moving at a speed it never had before as he tried to remember the chemicals on the shelf and when the lightening hit him.

Still he could only focus on he lies, selfishness creeping into his heart.

Iris had to have known about Barry, yet with him living here they couldn't tell him.

He got the first week or so but he has been here a year; were they ever going to tell him? How long did they think they could keep it hidden?

This couldn't change the fact though, he was madder at himself.

He made the mistake of going over there, he got struck, he was now another problem for not only his uncle and aunt but also his hero to be bothered with.

Maybe though, just maybe. Now he could make a difference; he could help people. His uncle couldn't deny now that he could keep up, with practice he just might…might mess up again.

* * *

**A/N: I really wasn't sure how this whole thing should have gone down. But I think it is okay? Now comes your opinions, should I write till he is officially the Kid Flash? I mean now it is 'After' the lightening. But you have the training, the whole convincing, the League getting wind of this and even how he is going to deal with school.**

**You guys decide though, you are the people that really keep this story going. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Wally didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day. Being moved back into it was a relief though.

He could hear the discussion between his aunt and uncle downstairs; all he could make out was his name and the fact of his new found abilities. It hurt him it really did, he had become the burden he didn't want to be.

His uncle didn't trust him enough to keep a secret such as that, and now he was stuck with the same powers as his hero; both his heroes now that he thought about it.

He looked up from where his head had been buried and groaned in annoyance. It had only been a minute since Iris had left the house, and that took forever for her to get tot he car.

How on Earth did his uncle deal with this? Everyone was talking so slow and he was just stuck in a place like the warp zone.

Didn't help that he was nervous so things were moving extra fast. The possibility that he could join the Flash on his crusade and the thought of himself running at such speeds it was just unimaginable.

The other part of the nervous twitches where the dread of his Uncle saying no, of the Allens' kicking him out because they were ashamed that he even thought he was like them, of failing his Uncle when he tried to help.

He sat up and started to pace, making it back and forth about 30 times before the clock changed to the next minute.

It was exactly eight forty-three and four...five...six...seconds...eight.

Wally stopped with a groan off annoyance, counting seconds wasn't helping him. And with all this time on his hands he really had an eternity to come up with new and more ludicrous ideas.

The Red Head turned his attention to the door; it was so tempting to try this 'fastest boy alive' thing out. It was so very powerful.

Moving over to his drawers he slipped on a red flash sweat-shirt; a playful smile on his lips. All of his other worries were pushed aside when he thought of the excitement of running faster than anyone else; faster than the sound barrier.

He rushed to the door only to find himself face planting into it; a small yelp escaping but he muffled it with his hand. This whole running thing was becoming harder than he thought it would be.

He was still adjusting the the speed.

Closing his eyes he reached up as slowly as he was able to move and turned the handle; peaking out to make sure no one was around. A small smile appeared on his face again as he pulled the hood up over his flaming hair.

He was going to do it, he was going to run.

Moving down the stairs was easier than he thought it would be, his sneakers almost felt like they were flying over them; he braced himself to make sure he didn't hit the wall onto the find him self hitting a hard yet also soft surface.

Looking up and found he was caught by his uncle before he could hit the wall that divided the kitchen from the hall way.

Silence fell between Barry Allen and Wally West; an awkward silence. Wally vibrating slightly out of nerves and Barry as still as can be not even fazed from the impact of the red bullet that was his nephew.

Barry opened his mouth to say something about three times before the Fastest Man Alive found the words he needed.

"I think we both need a run to get things off our minds huh?"

A small, shy smile appeared on the blonde's lips, "Besides, I go to help you with this whole situation anyway. Why not start now?"

Wally's eyes widened before his face broke out into a grin.

With a wink Barry ran off; only this time Wally could see the speed. To him it looked like anyone running at a normal speed but the slowed down picture frames as they shifted from the force of the wind proved otherwise.

When his uncle came back it was eight forty-nine and ten...eleven...twelve...you get the point.

In a grey sweatshirt and black sweat pants he motioned Wally to get ready to run out the door when he opened it.

With a smile on his face, as soon as the door opened Wally ran. He ran faster than he had ever ran before.

* * *

Barry had lead him to a nice open field outside the main hub-bub of the city. In what seemed to be more to the country dwellings with a few farms they had passed once they had left city limits.

This is what seemed to be the best place for where his uncle was going to teach him a very important lesson about his powers; how to stop.

So far Wally had been successful in trying to break and ending up running into a barn, a fence, and tripping over his own to feet to end up flat on his face. Not to mention with all this friction his sneakers and clothes were starting to smoke but so where Barry's.

From what Wally guessed it had only been about five minutes since they had left the house, yet to him it had felt like an hour.

Both of them were now sitting on the ground where Wally was trying to get his sneakers to not melt and Barry was looking up at the sky.

"Think now we may try something a little easier and yet also important...not as important as breaking though or turning but still good when we are in public."

Wally looked over at him confused; what could be better to learn than stopping? Because really he really really wanted that skill of just running and then coming to a total stop like the Flash could. He couldn't even stop without something being in his way.

"We need to get you to slow down..."

"Slow down...what do you mean by slow down?"

Barry looked back over to him, "I mean you and I are speaking so fast it sounds like we are hyperactive chipmunks...and Iris delicately put it."

Wally gave a little giggle, "Chipmunks? Really?"

Barry nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, but we can work on slowing down later right now we should get something to eat and head to bed."

Wally didn't protest he felt like he hadn't eaten in days, maybe even months.

His uncle easily picked him up and started running back towards the house.

All this idea of training to control the speed could lead to something more? Maybe even a partnership between him and the Flash? Hopefully he wouldn't let his Uncle Barry down.

* * *

**A/N: So I am continuing this for as long as I can. Maybe even get into how Wally is going to have to deal with the first few weeks or months as Kid Flash. Maybe even when he feels like he is Kid Flash fully or something.**

**I did like what one of the reviewers said, that the lightning was like a metaphor...if I could remember the whole thing I would put it on there but I really liked it. So Wally's story continues and I have some awesome plot bunnies for him. Now if only the plot bunnies weren't so far ahead in the story.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It had been about three weeks since the lightning struck and Wally started this training and Barry had to admit he was catching on and adapted better that he did at first. Then again he had had to learn by himself for a good while before meeting Jay Garrick.

Now Wally was sitting in the middle of a field; his legs crossed and eating some cookies Joan had brought out for them.

Barry had asked the older speedster to come out and help after the fifth session of training, since sneaking out to different open country wasn't very ideal to Iris. Now it was on Jay's farm being watched carefully by Mrs. Garrick to make sure the three of them didn't get into any trouble.

Over the course of those days Wally had figured out how to stop and slow down enough to hold a normal conversation. He could walk at a normal pace again as well as long as he focused.

The eight year old had become fascinated with the chemical reaction that had led to the powers and the science behind it.

To tell the truth, Barry really was seeing his influence on the kid more than ever now.

Still a few things could be worked on, like Wally had trouble focusing or controlling his excitement or nerves. Yes there was the fact that he was already a nervous kid and this was just amplifying the feeling that he was experiencing.

He had to show him all he needed to do was calm down and let go.

Green eyes looked back over at the blond just as Jay came running over.

"So, we ready to try this? I got the supplies."

Barry gave a nod, "Yeah, I think we are."

Wally shoved the last cookie in his mouth and trotted over to the adults, "what are we doin'?" He started to observe what Jay had brought over.

"Measuring your speed. We are just trying to figure out a range at what your top speed may be…of course you being at a young age won't mean that that speed will be the base line forever."

The red head nodded, "So…more I practice and older I get it may change?"

"Yeah, it all has to do with the advancement in practice and height and age factor. Like, a twenty four year old will obviously be able to run faster than a three year old thanks to factors like height and leg length." Jay explained, "But that is also at the average running speed, here you are faster than a bullet so who knows how this will turn out."

Barry smiled down at Wally and ruffled his hair, "You're going to do great, kid. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be faster than us both?"

Wally only gave a stiff nod to his uncle's suggestion; he was scared about that fact. He couldn't be faster than them, he would be better than them then.

He couldn't be better than either of them; Jay was the original Flash. He started the legacy of the speedsters.

Then there was Barry; the current Flash. Everyone loved him, he was caring and always stopped to care for someone in need even if it meant him being late. How could he be better that him?

Doubt circled him once again as he pulled the goggled down over his eyes and positioned himself at where he was supposed to start. His uncle's words circled in his head; for him to let go.

His closed his eyes and took in a deep breath; pushing everything aside. When Jay called out for him to run, he took off in a dust cloud.

His sneakers hitting the dirt just barely as he ran in a streak of color. Barry almost losing his footing from where he stood.

Blue eyes looked down, and eyebrows raised in surprise. Wally West was faster than he predicted; the little red head had the potential to become faster than him it seemed.

He looked up to see Jay returning with Wally; the kid looking a little dizzy probably from running into something while trying to turn around.

"I think I am surprised, you are pretty fast Wally."

"Really?"

Curious eyes looked at the recorded time in shock, "With time and practice you could become the fastest out of all of us."

Barry flashed him a smile to be returned with a hesitant one.

* * *

When Iris arrived home she was surprised to find the house quiet and empty; not a sign of either of her hyper active boys.

A small smile crept onto her face as she threw her jacket onto the couch and made her way to the kitchen to grab an apple from the fridge.

As soon as she grabbed the apple though she heard the door fly open and a definitive thud of a body crashing into a wall. Thankfully she removed picture frames last week.

She peaked out of the kitchen door to find her husband helping up the dazed eight year old.

"You two are home a little later…about a minute but still. Get into any trouble?"

"No trouble at all, though Wally is a little disoriented." Barry looked down at the kid in question.

"Jay's idea to try and find his limits…which lead to Joan baking a good ten dozen before sending us away."

Wally just kind of hung in his uncle's arms for a little bit before pulling himself to his feet. His green eyes locking onto the apple his aunt had longingly; which did reward him when she handed it over.

"Do you really think that was a good idea? I mean he is younger then you two…and these whole sessions were to just try and get him to control his powers not become the next Flash." Iris whispered to her husband, sending Wally off to the living room with the promise of some pizza.

Barry frowned, "This is helping him. He can't go about his day without being able to work off energy and then you have to the fact that we do need to know his top speed and search for any effects that may be different than ours."

Iris just gave him a small glare, "Just remember he is your nephew, eight, and he is not some science experiment. He needs a positive outlet of all this, I know, but you have to consider factors like school coming up soon. He can't go in there running a hundred miles an hour you know."

Barry gave a small nod; resting his hands on her shoulder's.

"I promise that everything me and Jay are doing is for his benefit."

With a small nod she sighed; moving in to hug him.

"I know, I am just nervous…sooner or later he is going to come up with the idea of joining you…I just wanted him to have a normal life and he has been thrown into a super one. I want him to be ready and able to balance this all out."

Barry circled his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, I know."

The stood there in silence for a little bit longer before he pulled away, "So…pizza?"

* * *

**A/N: I was going to continue it here and all that but that kind of stopped when I knew what I wanted but it didn't flow right if it was all on the same chapter. Too much info in one area.**

**Anyway comic books and show are meshing together nicely, and I got theories on Wally's speed most of it is doubt and being held back from expectations that he thinks are too high but hey all of that to come. **


End file.
